Hourglass
by LadyMystiqueShiroe
Summary: AU Movie-verse. The marchwarden watched Lady Inisse grow from a child into a woman from a distance. When the Fellowship enter Lothlorien and a soldier of Gondor takes interest, will he be able to stand in the shadows any longer?  HaldirxOC
1. Prolouge

A/N : This is my first try at a LOTR fic. I felt as if Haldir was a very neglected character, and wanted to explore in his character. I will try my best to stay in canon. Please review and enjoy! Movie-verse, HaldirxOC pairing.

* * *

><p>The life of an elf is not affected by illness or age. He can outlive a full lifetime of a dozen mortal man, if not more. In my youth, I had witnessed mountains move and change shape. Time for Middle Earth had moved rapidy, while the hourglass of my life was lagging and tedious. It took me some centuries to finally mature and be treated as a proper adult. Even then, it seemed as though my kin were always one step ahead-always much older and wiser than I. In their eyes, I was still simply a girl. Most importantly, in <em>his<em> eyes, I was still the daring child that always tried to wander the woods of Lothlorien far beyond my limitations, nothing more and nothing less.

My fascination with the Marchwarden of Lorien began when I was just a child. Yes, the very first day I encountered the elven warrior was one I'd never forget. He was the very essence of mystery, strength, valor and dedication. Just a glimpse of him was what I caught, just one look. Little did I know that one look, that one fascination would stir and fester within me, morphing into something far beyond my wildest imagination.

_" Inisse, do not run from me!" my mother's call echoed through the clearing. I leapt through the green overbrush and ran down the hills of the woods. I felt the wind pick up speed and tickle my face. Heavy laughter shook my tiny body as adrenaline kicked in. My mother was beautiful, like most of the elven women of our kind. She had very light, fair features and very calm in demeanor. It was a shame that I, as her daughter, was more of a rebellious spitfire. Often times, she could not handle my energy or lack of listening skill. Little did I know she would be speaking warnings of wisdom._

_It didn't take long for my keen ears to pick up her voice or her gaining footsteps. I did not wish to stop, my mind craved adventure and exploration. Stopping at a clearing where the trees and shrubs were less abundant, I looked around to try and locate paths I could take or places I could hide. I couldn't help the wide smile when I spotted a large, sloping hill to my right. All I had to do was climb over some rocky, bumpy areas and I could escape. What glorious luck! My mind did not register the fact that such hill lead right into the heart of Caras Galadhon. All I knew was that it was a way for me to resist authority and a nap at the same time, so I took my chance and climbed up that hill as fast as my stubby little legs could carry me._

_I stared in wonder at the pathway, which was worn and seemed to have been traveled by many times. Curiosity got the best of me as I wanted to know what was on the other side of the path. Why did some travel it and why did no one speak of it to her before? Was it some type of uncharted paradise? My hands moved to move some of the branches and leaves that blocked my path. However, uncertainty hit me as I felt some of the underbrush rustling. _

_Luckily, a gentle yet firm grip from behind grabbed my by the shoulder and pulled me back. When I looked up, it was my mother, holding me against her with both hands. I didn't realize why she was so tense, until I caught sight of what came through the other side. A group of five elven men stepped out of the brush. They were very tall and wore brown and gray cloaks, resembling the very earthy environment they traveled in. One of the things that struck me about these men was their bows, exquisitely crafted with hints of silver and gold. I could only assume they must have been hunters...or perhaps, warriors? Whatever they were, there weren't many like them in Lothlorien._

_No, these elves were different. They held a certain rawness to them. Just in their gaze, I knew they held enough skill to kill a person with a flick of a wrist if they desired it. For this reason, apprehension and fear consumed me and I backed into my mother's protection. She however, did not appear as fearful as I was. There was no trembling in her hands or paleness in her cheeks. In fact, she seemed rather calm, which I found rather odd._

_The elven men only glanced our way for a moment before they continued onward in their trek. I tried to follow their movements with my eyes, but I could not trace them. I had no idea where they were going or why and it upset me. However, I was broken from that thought when another figure stopped before us. My eyes averted from the other warriors to this one man, whom instantly caught my eye. He was tall and much bigger than his kinsmen. While they were lithe and appeared graceful, this man was an exemplary example of strength. His featured were slightly pointed yet calm, his eyes a deep brownish gray. His long hair very light, almost silver. He wore gray robes but held some type of armor underneath. That fact made me begin to think that this man was not like the others. No, he was much different. He had a bigger role to play...was he the leader?_

_"Lord Haldir," my mother cooed with a respectable nod and slight bow. _

_I stared up at the man called Haldir. He nodded at my mother, then looked down at me with such a piercing gaze. It was so calm and hollow, almost cold...but intense enough to make it difficult for me to look him in the face from that point onward. Suddenly, I felt something hard touch my cheek. He had used the tip of his bow to force my eyes upward, so he could get a good look at me._

_"You should keep what is yours in line, Eleinwe. These woods are not safe for one so young and frail," he advised, in a tone that was stern and cautious. He seemed to be more aloof and wary towards us more than anything. It was as if he took personal ownership to these woods and didn't want to share it. From that logic alone, I decided in that moment that I did not like the soldier. Only until his back was fully turned and I watched him walk off with the rest of his group did I stick my tongue out at him._

_"Naneth, who was that?" I whispered, as if the men could still hear me, despite them being long gone._

_My mother only smiled and paused briefly before speaking. "Those are the guardians of the woods, young one. That man is the Marchwarden, protector of Lothlorien and a very strong warrior. His duty is served under the mighty Lord Celeborn and the Lady of Light, Galadriel," she replied, with a certain aura of wonder in her tone. _

_A small gasp emerged from my throat. I had heard tales of the ancient elves that had such power and rule over Lothlorien. Lord Celeborn was strong and wise, while Lady Galadriel was as remarkably brutal as she was dangerous. At that time, such a task seemed unbelievable. To me, it was the greatest honor anyone could ever ask for. In that moment, I had concluded that the Marchwarden deserved every ounce of my respect and admiration._

_"That one...was Lord Haldir?" I asked._

_She nodded, "He protects our borders from the dangers of the outside world. War has plagued Middle Earth before, Inisse. You will find no safety if you wander too far," she told me, in a matter of fact tone, with a slightly devilish smile. It was than that I wondered if she had said those things just to scare me. Despite my attempt to keep a brave face, I was intimidated by her words. As soon as she left me in the clearing to walk back north, I screamed after her and ran to catch up._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : This is my first try at a LOTR fic. I felt as if Haldir was a very neglected character, and wanted to explore it. Here is the first chapter, a taste in what is to come. Your feedback is what will keep this fic going.

* * *

><p>"What ails you, Orophin? You've seemed rather distracted on patrols as of late," the cool, chilling voice of the Lady Galadriel consumed him like a soothing yet deadly vice grip.<p>

" I worry for my brother, Lady Galadriel," a lithe and tall elven man spoke, in a rather soft, concerned tone. He bowed before the rather feminine form before him, covered in radiant waves of golden hair and posessing a brutal yet frail demeanor that was almost frightening. The patrol had already begun and he knew that his brother would be very upset, but he had hoped his small trip into Caras Galdhon would not be in vain.

The much older yet elegant elf called Galadriel, only nodded at his words. She seemed deeply troubled, as her once bright smile had fallen into a somber expression of worry and despair. She slowly outreached her hand to touch upon the shoulder of one of her woodland soldiers.

"I worry for him also, Orophin," she murmured. Haldir was special to the Lady of Light, for he held such a dedication and focus to his duty unlike any warrior she had ever witnessed before. Haldir the marchwarden represented the very epitome of cold detachment, distant and skeptical to the point of arrogance-however, with a recent tragedy, things have gotten much worse with time. Despite his shallow exterior, the Lady knew a certain death of an elven maiden had shattered Haldir much more than anyone knew. Galadriel's gaze averted back to the young man, as his words broke her from her trance.

Orophin raised his eyes from the ground to find Galadirel gesturing him to stand, in which he hesitantly obliged. " I knew he would need time to heal, but I assumed in time things would get better. His dedication to his duties had not wavered ever since, but it breaks my heart to see him seek further solace in solitude. He is suffering alone M'lady, but the worst part it, he would rather it that way. Haldir is but a ghost now...as if he walks with lead in his soul."

Galadriel's eyes narrowed slightly as if she was approaching on a serious subject. "Numendril was always a tortured soul. Haldir thought he could ease her pain...but instead she found her heart contented with a mortal and when he died of blade, she met her end to a broken heart." Haldir had deep emotions, that much was certain. He did not showcase them on his sleeve, but just by the way his nature and behavior had regressed, it was certain he was indeed in great pain.

"Please, Lady Galadriel, if you could not speak to him? He may pay a closer ear to your suggestions than my own," Orophin begged and pressed further. Much to his relief, the female elf accepted without any barter or hesitation. She sincerely wished to help Haldir, as he had done so much in her stead over the past few centuries.

"I will speak to him, but for right now I suggest you find some rest. I can see that your body is heavy with fatigue and your mind is faring no better. Remember Orophin, the choice here is up to Haldir. He may choose to seek comfort in companionship or wallow in his sorrow alone. We can only pray that the Valar of our people will watch over him and guide him in such a dark time," she reminded him, placing a hand under his chin gently as to force his gaze into hers. Orophin was always rather shy, especially around one of such strength and nobility as the elder Galadriel.

He did not particularly like her answer, as he had expected something much more cut and dry. However, it was all he had left to count on, when all other attempts had failed. Orophin thanked the Lady and bid her farwell. As nightfall began to creep into the forest, he decided to pay a late visit to his brother. It did not take him long to reach his dwelling, in which he was approached with a rather hesitant welcome and a stale greeting. Haldir did however pour some wine, which made Orophin a bit more comfortable with taking a comfortable seat. He had hoped his welcome wouldn't be shortlived.

Orophin took a sip from his goblet, watching as Haldir stood from his seat and walked over to the platform that overlooked the entire forest. "Lady Galadriel has spoken to you of the orcs that are coming closer to discovering the borders of Lothlorien, had she not?" he asked hesitantly, trying to rid the room of the eerie silence.

"Of course. We can only fend them off with arrows for so long. They seem to be very slow-witted, but not foolish enough to be unable to realize something is defending from within," Haldir replied in a simple, matter of fact tone.

"Do you think they have something to do with the wizard Sauron? The Lady has been keeping her eye on him ever so closely over the years. She fears he is slowly slipping into madness...and siding with the dark forces."

Haldir only nodded, though while his conversation was consistent his mind seemed distant. Orophin waited for his brother to speak of the fears of their people, the merging of the Rivendell and Lothlorien armies...anything. There was a long pause before Haldir turned to his brother with a blank stare and opened his mouth to speak.

"Why did you truly seek me out, Orophin? Let's now waste time with trivial chatter."

The younger brother averted his eyes from Haldir briefly out of discomfort. He hesitantly managed to muster up the courage to speak of the issues that had been worrying him for some time now. " You've been..distant, brother. For years now, Rumil and I had hoped you would have enough time to heal since the incident," he began, a feeling of gloom washing over him. At seeing the sadness in Haldir's gaze, he tried brightening the mood by shifting the conversational path. " Perhaps it is time you sought out a mate once more? There is Lorenya of Rivendell, whom has a melodious song or Tirinwe of Mirkwood? She is a skilled archer. There are even some elidgible women here... Verenil is most intellectual and Eleinwe is most fair. Why torture yourself any longer, Haldir?"

Haldir nearly sneered at his brother's comments. However, one name irked a spark in the eye of the marchwarden. He raised an eyebrow and allowed a light chuckle to escape his throat. "Eleinwe of Lothlorien? She is but a new widow, is she not? Fair or not, I refuse to pursue a maiden in mourning. In any matter, she has a child...and a rather pesky little girl at that."

"Brother, there is no need to get upset," Orophin replied, watching as Haldir's grip on his goblet tighted. He had only feared he had uttered the wrong words, despite his best effort to be careful. Much to his panic, Haldir didn't say anything for quite some time. When he thought he would try and strangle him where he stood, Haldir only pinched the bridge of his nose and averted his eyes. Orophin had to observe him cloesely in order to see his brother's eyes haze over.

"H-Haldir?"

"I loved Numendril, Orophin," the marchwarden spoke up, in broken words, as if they were painful to utter. When he looked up at Orophin once more, the younger brother could fully see the trembling in his brother's body language. The first emotional barrier was crumbling, leaving a tiny sliver of his vulnerability and sorrow to be exposed to the surface. It was incredibly sad for Orophin to witness, coming from someone as strong as his brother, as well as slightly intimidating.

"I know you did, brother," Orophin muttered, slowly standing from his seat to approach Haldir. He put a hand on his shoulder, prepared to take on his weight if the burden of his buried emotions proved to be too much for him.

"I desired her for my mate for years and she reciprocated my love. She wanted to spend eternity with me...until a mortal cast his spell over her and then she died," Haldir murmured, speaking as if he had just gotten the wind kicked out of him. His head hung low as immense sobs wracked his enitire body and shook his shoulders. Tears began to spill from the soldier's eyes and Orophin pulled him into a hearty embrace as the weight of Haldir's subdued grief came crashing down on him.

"My starlight, is it growing rather late," the rough yet calm voice of the mighty Celeborn cooed across the clearing of Caras Galadhon. He walked down the steps to find his mate Galadriel standing over the foreseeing mirror, a silver vase in her hand. The pale moonlight gave her entire form a type of divine glow, making her appear all the more radiant. He approached her slowly from behind and placed his hands over her shoulders.

She turned her head to look at him slowly, then averted her gaze back to the rippling waters. Slowly, a blurry image began to appear in its reflection, growing more clear as the seconds passed. "I will find rest shortly, darling," she murmured to her husband.

Numerous faces of elves and men flashed through the ocean blue eyes of Galadriel. She was shown Moria and Isengard, as well as the kingdoms of men and the elven cities, further proving her fear that something was coming their way. It would take time for warfare to reach them, but Galadriel had an awful feeling that it would be a war so trecherous it would affect all of Middle Earth. Centuries would pass before it would fester and take form, but she still worried. Judging from the look on Celeborn's face, he must have foreseen the same thing.

"Something is coming my love, a darkness is placing a dark veil over Middle Earth. It will come slowly and swiftly," Galadriel murmured once the images began to fade.

"Once it does, we will be ready. Let's not dwell over such things now...we have much time to plan," Celeborn advised, placing a kiss on his lady's hand. It was then that he headed back for rest, nodding at Galadriel's gesture, knowing she would soon join him.

A small smile formed on her lips as the last few images appeared in the water's reflection. One was of Haldir and a small golden haired elven child. To most, it wouldn't make much sense. In fact, Galadriel wasn't exactly sure what it meant but she had a feeling it was a positive message.

_Yes..Haldir will find his light. In time, he will find it once more._

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what did you think? Reviews please!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : This is my first try at a LOTR fic. I felt as if Haldir was a very neglected character, and wanted to explore it. Here is the first chapter, a taste in what is to come. Your feedback is what will keep this fic going.

* * *

><p><em>Did they not think she couldn't hear the whispers? The tear stained face of the golden haired elven child was solemn and hollow, tuned out to everything else around her. She sat in a chair alone, outside of the massive closed doors of the council's chamber. She didn't know much about the situation; all she knew was that her father, Atheo of Mirkwood was gone and never coming back. Her mother was in the room too, discussing plans with Lady Galadriel. Although, she wasn't faring too well either. Her father had been a soldier of Lothlorien, so she assumed his death was rather important. The news came by a messanger on horse and ever since then her mother had acted somewhat distant and very sad. Her glassy orbs averted upwards to see two elven women pass by, musing unrecognizable whispers to each other.<em>

_As the sinking realization that she was almost entirely alone in the world, the overpowering feeling of anguish proved too much to bear. Slowly, she pulled her little legs into body and allowed sobs to wrack her entire tiny form. She cried until she just didn't have the strength to do so anymore. She then wiped her eyes and allowed her body to relax, taking small, hicupping breaths. She found herself startled and jumped at the sound of the massive door opening. She looked up, hoping it would be her mother, as she longed to run into her welcoming embrace. She craved a maternal type of comfort, though when the larger figure came into full view, her smile wavered in disappointment._

_An elf clad in gray robes emerged from the room, his face plastered with a permanent scowl and stern expression. The child tried to avert her eyes from the figure, but once his eyes caught onto hers, it was too late. Hesitantly, he decided to slowly approach her. As to why, she could not figure out. They were not friends and have never really spoken before. Did he feel obligated to, out of pity or to win Lady Galadriel's good favor? As if he didn't have that already. She knew the ghost-like presence all too well, his face was one she would never forget. _

_She shivered when she felt his the shadow of his form overcast her. His stone grey eyes looked down upon her with an overall hollow stare, laced with a tiny hint of pity. As she forced her gaze upwards to meet his, it was some time before he decided to open his mouth to speak. While his voice was smooth like velvet, there was a hint of harshness, almost demanding. " You're Eleinwe's child, aren't you?" he asked._

_The little girl wiped a stray tear that rolled down her scarlet cheek but did not utter a sound. It was then that the man decided to speak again, though this time, it was forced, as if he was under interrogation._

_"Atheo was a good man. I've patroled with him numerous times; he was a strong soldier and an honest friend. You should be proud," he blurted out, as if he was forcing himself to expel praise on her father's behalf. While she could only guess it was well intentioned, that didn't make it any less uncomfortable. As the silence overcame the two, the child felt compeled to speak._

_"Y-you're Lord Haldir," she murmured in a hushed tone._

_The older elven warrior only nodded. "And what is it that they call you?" he asked._

_"Inisse," the child hesitantly replied. _

_The soldier called Haldir looked down upon the tiny being that held so much sorrow and vulnerability. In a way, it made him highly uncomfortable; but in that moment of weakness, he took pity. He knelt down so that he was eye level with the child. "I apologize. I'm afraid I'm not very good at exercising such comfort. The only company I've managed to sustain is of soldier and forest," he admitted lightheartedly. _

_The child, Inisse only stared at him. As it seemed that getting her to speak would be more difficult than he thought, he sighed lightly. It was then that he decided to speak truthfully, from his own knowledge, rather than trying to muster generic condolances. "It may not seem so right now, but in time, your grief and your heartbreak...it will pass. It will never leave you completely, but in time, it will be easier to deal with," he told her, his eyes filling with a deeper sense of regret and tortured agony as he staggered over his words. _

_In that moment, as Inisse listened to his words, she saw the twings of pain in his eyes. She felt his sorrow and in that very brief moment it was as if they were one in the same. She didn't know what kind of heartache had had experienced, or how many centuries it had taken him to heal. The only thing she was aware of was that she was a child trying to cope with a tragic accident. The aloof Haldir had exposed to her apart of himself and for once, it seemed that she had found someone who understood. Someone else had experienced the same type of debilitating pain._

_For this, her emotions clouded her judgment. In wild abandonment, she swiftly moved from her chair and outstretched her small arms. Inisse embraced the marchwarden without any hesitation or sense of distance. She buried her face in his chest and did not respond to his initial flinching or increasing body tension. As the seconds passed, she wasn't sure if he would pull away from her. A smile crossed her lips once she felt his trembling, cautious hands touch her back. _

"Lady Inisse? Inisse!" called a soft yet pointed voice.

A young, elven maiden turned from her dream-like trance to two other giggling women, sitting a few feet from her, entwining flowers in one another's hair. The one called Inisse was the daughter of Eleinwe of Lothlorien and was known for her rather remarkable skill. While some elves were gifted with song, voice or craft, Inisse's talent was in healing. With time and many years of practice, she had great knowledge of herbs and remedies for almost every mortal wound and illness. While her kind were immortal, the skill would come in handy in the time of war. However, there hadn't been a war concerning the elves in quite a few centuries.

Inisse had always been a daydreamer, since childhood. Although she had grown up some since her rambunctious days, some traits remained the same. Most would have said that she resembled her mother in most aspects. Long, golden ringlet curls fell over her shoulders and stopped at her lower back, complementing the fair ivory tone of her skin and the deep blue coloring of her eyes. Inisse stood rather tall in height and held a slim frame. Like most of her kind, she maintained an overall delicate, fragile appearance. In Inisse's case, this only accentuated her fair features causing her to have a somewhat child-like face.

She could hear the giggles and whispers from the two other women. One of them was a very good friend of Inisse's since childhood. Tearing herself away from the book she was reading, she pushed herself off of the ground to a sitting position. Looking over at the river's edge, she flashed them a deviant smile and grew tire of their snickering. "Eolynne I do not wish to hear about how you were kissing Lord Glorfindel in his quarters at the late hours of the evening!" Inisse replied in a intentional loud tone.

One of the women scoffed and while Inisse thought she had managed to shut them both up, one decided to open her mouth again. " Nothing anymore scandalous than your afternoon trips in the forest to see the Marchwarden!" the voice cackled like a witch's holler.

Inisse's head snapped back as if the trees had ears. "Avo!" she snapped with a firmer, more intense gaze. She clearly was growing tired of their accusations and for a brief few moments, there was only silence.

"Come now Inisse, you would think with age your silly adventures in the woods would cease. You know what the elders say about it;the woods aren't safe is something dark approaching Middle Earth," the taller she elf, Eolynne announced, with a sincere concern laced in her tone.

"You know what she's looking for. The marchwarden still watches our pretty little Inisse from the trees. She isn't a child anymore and he must know this. This time, she's just as intrigued," the other, broader faced elf called Thurundil teased with a smirk.

"Do not speak to me as if I am lesser of intelligence than you, Thurundil. You know nothing of the situation. I may not have witnessed as many sunrises as you, but I have matured," she advised the ill spoken elf. Inisse was no fool; most thought of her as a rather naive twit because of her impulsive decision making and brash judgments. Still, her frustration seemed to stem from a deeper problem, something she wouldn't speak about. Eolynne had sensed it but decided not to press her about it until a later time, when the two of them were in the comforts of their own secrecy.

"Well, for someone who proclaims to be an adult, you do not act like one. Really Inisse, how foolish can you be? Lord Haldir had wooed many pretty maidens like yourself over centuries, what makes you any different from the rest of them?" Thurundil snapped right back, clearly aggravated by the younger elf's attitude. Just like that, she dismissed the conversation by continuing to braid Eolynne's silvery blonde locks.

Inisse's head whipped back as she glared at the cynical maiden. In order to stop herself from saying something she would regret, she grabbed her book and left the clearing quickly, as if flame had caught the ground. She was so wrapped up in her anger, she did not notice Eolynne scold Thurundil and come rushing after her. After the fourth time she heard her name called, she slowed down enough for Eolynne to grab her wrist and prevent her from leaving.

"Do not be discouraged, Thurundil is just bitter. You know that," Eolynne reassured her with slightly heavier breaths.

" It isn't just her. Despite how much I try to keep my secrecy...someone always knows. First it was you, now Thurundil. What is Lady Galadriel-?" Inisse replied with a worried sigh.

" You still venture into the woods to see him?" Eolynne interrupted, clearly shocked. Inisse's guilty gaze and lack of response gave her all the clarification she needed. "Inisse! You said it would stop after the first time. This is a dangerous game you're playing," she advised her childhood friend. In her mind, Eolynne understood Inisse's actions but sometimes she acted as irrational as the child some still believed her to be.

"You know I've tried. I can't stop, Eolynne!" Inisse snapped back, turning to walk away from her in frustration.

Eolynne shushed her and still held a good grip on her arm so she could not leave. She took a deep breath and a second to regain a calm composure. "If it was any other man, you know I wouldn't mind. Lord Haldir has many years over you. He watched you age from a child and its rumored he's courted numerous women, despite his loner appearance. Not only that, your presence could jeoparadize his duty and rank in Galadriel's favor. He is keeping this realm safe...he doesn't need a distraction in such a time now, when things are so uncertain. You could get hurt, Inisse," she told her truthfully, caressing her face in an affectionate manner.

"I know of the risk I'm taking."

"Do you really? You're own mother doesn't even know! If Lady Galadriel finds out," Eolynne began.

"She won't find out, Eolynne! I'll make sure of it. Trust me," Inisse interrupted with a smile. Quickly she turned and left Eolynne but this time, her friend did not stop her. She only watched as Inisse vanished from her view and a familiar feeling of dread overcame her.

_" I hope you're right, Inisse. If Haldir's army is affected and the forced trying to take over Middle Earth seep into Lothlorien, all of us will pay."_

* * *

><p><em> AN: So what did you think? Reviews please!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : This is my first try at a LOTR fic in 3rd person pov. I felt as if Haldir was a very neglected character, and wanted to explore it. Your feedback is what will keep this fic going, please review!

* * *

><p>She took a step into the brink of the abyss, or so it seemed. She was stopped at the clearing which led further north into the deep, lush forest, leaving behind the pathway that crept back into the very heart of Lothlorien. It was clear where her safehaven was and she knew of the warnings. <em>You should stop now, you're putting the safety of yourself and your people at risk. <em>Her own thoughts were struggling to pay heed to those warnings, though her own conflicted heart proved rather rebellious.

With a heavy sigh, she took her first step forward, which only led to another. Before she knew it, the young elven maiden was so deep in, that it would be rather silly to turn back. If she did, she knew she would get lost. Most of the elves of Lothlorien steered clear of the areas outside of their own comfort, especially with Celeborn's vision on their minds. Despite the risk, none of it mattered to her. He was here; it was the place that she always met the Marchwarden. In a way, it was a rush of adrenaline-for years it had been their secret grounds. Or at least, that was what she liked to think.

She felt the leaves of the underbrush smooth under her fingertips. The moment of eerie silence was proving rather uneasy, until a rustling of leaves caught her attention. Her eyes snapped to the area where she thought she heard a sound. Hesitantly, she was able to take a few steps towards the rising in the ground, which led up towards a rather hilly region. Scanning the area with a cautious eye, it wasn't long until she caught sight of a familiar figure overshadowed by branches. Once the face of the stranger came into full view, she found herself mesmerized in awe and bearing a glorious smile.

There he stood, the sunlight casting a slight shimmer over his silvery blonde hair. The Marchwarden. Dark brownish gray eyes were locked onto hers and seemed to pierce right through her soul, with their stern, calculating suspiciousness. It was as if she was a foreigner to these woods, although the status of their relationship was anything but. She had always admired and even held a small crush on him as a child, yet nothing like the yearning that had developed through the years. As he looked down upon her the only thing that stirred within the elven maiden was pure desire. She wanted nothing more than to be seen in his eyes as a woman, not a child-to be wanted and needed instead of being cast away like a pest.

The elven girl took one final glance behind her, as if watching out for wandering eyes, before moving towards the hillside where the soldier stood. It only took moments for him to climb over it to meet her. Once he did, the marchwarden seemed tense and rather distant, as if he was formally meeting with another soldier or someone of high authority, even though they had known each other for quite a long time.

"You cannot keep me from my patrols when you suspect I will be here, Inisse. You shouldn't be wandering out here alone," he announced in a stern yet concerned tone. He placed his strong hands over her shoulders to relay his point, in more of a mentoring way than anything.

"Lord Haldir, you always come to meet me. Why is is this day is any different?" she asked with a slightly giddy air about her. She moved to place her hand over his arm but he must have sensed it, for he shifted away from her. For this, Inisse could only stare up at him with eyes of confusion and hurt.

"You're very young, Inisse. Lady Galadriel has a task that takes precedence. Middle Earth may be encrouching upon a war, I cannot afford the distraction," he told her slowly, after a long hesitance. His calloused fingers caressed the side of her face in a gentle manner, but his words were jumbled, as if they were physically painful to say. The eyes that stared into hers seemed repressed and almost sad. That was when Inisse realized that his heart and his mind were in turmoil.

Once the shock of his words left her, Inisse became very sharp and even angry. " I know you aren't being honest with me, m'lord. I saw the same lingering desire in your eyes only a few evenings ago by the river. When you kissed me, I knew you wanted to be with me. Why now does none of that matter?" she asked him, moving closer to him, pressing her body ever so slightly into his. When he did not respond, she hung her head low as the overwhelming dread and hurt consumed her.

Inisse was surprised when she felt Haldir's hand force her chin upwards, so she had no choice but to look him in the eye as her eyes were beginning to glaze over. She felt his eyes on her again, but his touch was gentle and even soothing. After a long pause, he shook his head at her in a sad sort of way and spoke in a tone that mirrored his inner agony. " Hiril vell, forgive me. I allowed a temporary moment of weakness to alter my better judgment. I've watched you grow from a child to a maiden of grace. Even then, I knew you would be beautiful. Perhaps that was what stirred my scandalous behavior and for that, I apologize. This has gone on for far too long now," Haldir told her, slipping in and out of his statue-esque demeanor of a soldier.

The elven maiden's eyes widened with realization of the rejection that was seeping from his tone. This was the end of their tryst but something didn't feel right about it. Inisse could see it in his eyes, all the way down to his very core-Haldir was lying. Every word that came out of his mouth was forced. "You're lying, Haldir," she spat rather bluntly as she narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

The marchwarden only stood there unmoving, taken aback by her sudden sharpness. There was a long pause between the two, until Inisse took the chance to try to gain Haldir's good favors once more. "Do you remember what you told me then? For years, I've admired Haldir the soldier and grew to adore the man. Then again, with you, it's extremely difficult to seperate the two isn't there?" she murmured, placing her small hand over his cheek, caressing his skin lightly with her fingers. Only then did he turn his head to glance back at her with those conflicted eyes of his. "I know that you want me, m'lord, so why deny yourself?" she whispered into his ear, slowly attempting to place a featherlight kiss upon his neck.

Before Inisse's lips even touched the skin, she felt a sharp, sudden grip on her arms. Ever so lightly, those very arms gentle pushed her away so that there was a reasonable space between the two once more. She looked up in confusion to see Haldir's arms finally move back to his sides as he hung his head low in disappointment. "My lord?" she questioned as few tears rolled down her cheeks. The sting of his rejection was like a dagger right through her heart. It made breathing more difficult-painful even.

When Haldir looked up at her, she was shocked to see a certain stern hollowness about him. It was as if he was on the battlefield once more and the remnants of Haldir the man were slowly slipping away. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed heavily. "You're still much like a child, Inisse. You do not know when to stop. Whatever this was, is now over and it's time both of us move forward from it," he replied simply, rather coldly even. His nonchalant attitude shook Inisse to the bone and caused her temper to flare.

The elven maiden scoffed, as if the words she was hearing were incomprehensible. "So that's it then? You're just going to forget about everything that happened between us, the evening at the river...all of it? You were always there Lord Haldir, always watching over me in my youth...why now must you turn your back!" she nearly screamed, the tone in her voice shaking and growing progressively louder as the seconds passed.

"I must start patrol within the hour. You should stay out of the woods, Inisse, our safe haven is rather threatened. Don't come back here," Haldir told her in what sounded like more of an order than a request. His eyes averted briefly from the treetops back towards Inisse, staring at her as if she was nothing more than a common outsider, one that was not welcome by him or Lothlorien itself.

Inisse felt her chin tremble but swallowed the intense desire to break into sobs. "But y-you touched me, was that all but false?" she questioned in a more desperate plea.

Haldir sighed. "It was a mistake, Inisse. One that will never happen again," he replied.

The earth came shattering down in that one silent moment. The marchwarden could not look her in the eye as the tears streamed from her eyes and she shifted uncomfortably, like a puppy that had just been kicked. His decision had hurt the both of them, but he knew it had to be done. He wanted to apologize to her for lying, especially when she had been so open with him. She was right-right about it all, but he could never let her know that. Duty to Lothlorien and to Lady Galadriel took precendence over his own happiness.

"Fine," was all that Haldir heard come from the elven maiden before she turned and took off in the opposite direction. Her shoulders were tense as she briskly walked out of the clearing, back towards the path into Lothlorien. Haldir watched her leave out of the corner of his eye and only until she was completely out of sight did he turn and continue his trek north. He was about to meet with the other members of his group to conduct and lead the afternoon patrol. He assumed that clearing Inisse from his thoughts would be rather simple from that point forward and that was the most foolish notion of his life. With every step he took into the thick forest, his mind pondered many different thoughts and emotions at once and despite his best efforts to erase them, they carefully lingered in the back of his mind.

_Nightfall had cast a dark veil over the elven fortress. Lothlorien seemed all the more vulnerable now than ever. This was the time when the patrols were constant and the watchful eyes of the soldiers' were always keen. Most of the elven kin were finding their rest, finding sanctuary in the heart of their homeland. All of them, except for one. A husky male figured moved slowly through the brush and trees, wandering it seemed without purpose nor rush. In fact, he seemed rather contented and at peace. His movements stopped rather gracefully when he was approached by a rather skittish gray mare. The man put his hand on her nose to calm her as he whispered soothing words of elvish tongue. _

_A small smile spread across the soldier's face as the mare came to a more graceful stop. He looked up and extended his hand to a smaller, cloaked figure. With great care and the proper pace, he helped the individual down to the ground. His hands then moved to the hood of the cloak, where he pulled it back to reveal the face of a golden haired, young elven maiden. _

_"Your mare is rather jumpy," he teased with a chuckle._

_" Cirinwe's a gift from my mother. Unfortunately, she's still a bit wild," the woman replied as she stroked the neck of the massive creature._

_"She just needs...to be tamed," the man told her as his gaze grew more intense and focused on her. His fingers moved to lightly caress her arm mid sentence. It must have made the woman uncomfortable, for she shifted slightly and averted her eyes._

_"Are you sure we can still be meeting like this, Lord Haldir? I would think your patrol is of more importance."_

_The marchwarden shook his head as he placed a feathery kiss on the hand of the lady before him. "Rumil knows on the evenings when the moon is full like tonight...I am not leading the patrols." Haldir only observed as she tied the reigns to a nearby branch, so the horse could not wander and then turned to return to his full attention. _

_"To think...I remember when you were but a small child. It's been many years...you've grown into a beautiful maiden Inisse, there is no doubting that," Haldir reminisced as memories flooded his mind. Slowly, he ran his fingers through her long tresses, watching her shiver under his touch. Quickly he receded, as he had always been quite hesitant with her. However, when he caught glimpses of such fire...such desire in her eyes, it made it very difficult for him as a man to control himself._

_"In all do respect m'lord, I can see the way you look at me...and the way you hold your guard up," she replied in a soft, smooth tone, almost like a whisper. She moved closer to the marchwarden and placed her hands upon both sides of his neck, speaking so close that he could feel the warmth of her breath. She felt him shudder beneath her, rejoicing that her simple touch evoked such a reaction. It made the maiden feel all the more powerful._

_"You still have much growing up to do, Inisse," Haldir murmured with a stern gaze, masking the overbearing longing that he tried to hard to keep dormant. She knew he felt more comfortable with her in the security of the darkness. These woods kept their tryst well hidden from wandering eyes...yet the marchwarden seemed to be battling an inner conflict as well. _

_Inisse's eyes widened in slight annoyance as her tone grew sharper. "I am not a child, marchwarden. I have grown in age and body...and I know you've noticed too. There was a time when I was small and you looked after me, but that time is over. My need for is is much greater now, and much different," she explained slowly, hoping that her message would reach him. _

_Haldir could only avert his eyes from the maiden and she could tell his resolve was failing, as he started taking small steps away from her. Whatever self control he had was crumbling underneath him, so she decided to take the opportunity to invade on his weakness. It was what they both wanted, she knew that for a fact. Inisse was tired of being a child in his eyes, for she wanted something much greater. She wanted him as her mate, companion, lover and best friend. His duties at the marchwarden mattered not to her. Lady Galadriel have pity, but she did not care anymore!_

_With one swift motion forward, and with her intense gaze locked on the elven warrior, Inisse captured his lips with her quite easily. He seemed to anticipate the gesture and met her halfway as her arm snaked over to caress his neck and silvery blonde hair. Their mouths moved in harmony with one another as Inisse felt her tongue dance around Haldir's, slowly yet gentle at the same time. She felt the calloused hands of the soldier cusp both sides of her face as the few moments continued, kissing one another with such a fiery yet smooth, almost painfully drawn out passion. It was as if they were releasing pent up emotions, kept locked away for years and releasing it all in that one gesture._

_Inisse was caught off guard yet welcomed the new sensation that passed. Haldir removed his hands from her face and firmly yet swiftly moved them to her hips, effortlessly lifting her a few inches from the ground. He then used his body weight and sheer strength to shift the two of them backward, pushing the maiden's body against a nearby tree. It was then that he decided to support her body weight by snaking his arms around her legs._

_A low, gruff series of moans escaped the marchwarden's throat as nothing more than muffled whispers, repeating the name of his lover numerous times. Inisse gasped in surprise at the contact of the cool breeze on her skin as she watched Haldir sloppily untie the few ribbons of the bodice of her dress. His hand found its way underneath the fabric in seconds, caressing and kneading the soft skin of her breast. His thumb occasionally brushed the hardened tip as she felt the length of his manhood stiffen underneath his robes and probe her abdomen. At that point, she couldn't control the pants and cries of pure ecstasy that escaped her throat._

_"L-Lord Haldir...we cannot do this here," she whispered in labored breaths. Her hazy blue eyes met his, clouded by desire and they both stared at each other for a moment. With a heavy sigh, Haldir must have realized the wrong in the situation, for he removed his shaky hand from underneath her dress and lowered her down to the ground. However, he did not fully release his grip on her, he kept her close, much to her surprise._

_"This is not the time or place," he agreed with a nod, running a hand through his hair as he slowly began to gain a calm, civilized composure._

_"Middle Earth is encroaching upon a war," Inisse murmured, stroking his arm with her fingers in a loving gesture, "I worry about your safety."_

_Haldir paused a moment, as if pondering deep thoughts before he opened his mouth to speak. Though when he did, he stared at the maiden with a sense of protectiveness and determination in his eyes. He took her hand into hiss and kissed it gently. "There is a duty to m'lady Galadriel, that takes precedence. However, I also have a duty to you. I made a promise to you when you were very young, and I still hold to my word. I will watch over you and keep you safe, Inisse."_

_The woman only smiled and kissed the soldier on the cheek. She looked around at the darkening of the skies; they both knew that soon the forests would no longer be safe. For when nightfall approached, no one could be certain what lurked in their depths._

_"Go back to Lothlorien, it is getting too late for wandering," Haldir advised, releasing his grip on her and coaxing her back to her mare. He wanted her to be coveted by the security of their homeland. He was confident in his ability to protect her, but with word of Saruman's army on the rise, he didn't want to take any chances. He only watched as she mounted the horse and took up the reigns, looking back at him for one brief moment, before turning and vanishing in the brush._

_It was then that the marchwarden realized that he had to fight in this war-for Lothlorien, for Galadriel, his own morale as a soldier and for Inisse. If he wanted any type of future, he had to ensure that Lothlorien would still remain standing.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what did you think? Reviews please!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : This is my first try at a LOTR fic in 3rd person pov. I felt as if Haldir was a very neglected character, and wanted to explore it. Your feedback is what will keep this fic going, please review!

* * *

><p>Once Inisse had found her way back home, she had managed to dry her tears and regain her composure. However, the sting of Haldir's rejection was still fresh. Her mother had always been an observant woman-she knew her daughter's mannerisms without folly. She would easily sense a disturbance. Inisse only prayed that she did not notice, for she didn't wish to speak of it. After all, her mother had no idea of the secret she had been keeping over the years.<p>

Quickly and cautiously she approached her home. There were no elves out at this time of the night, most were in slumber. As she sheepishly made her way to the door, she assumed her mother was sleeping. She thought she had everything under control, until a hushed whisper of her name echoed in her ear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother, the older and wiser Eleinwe sitting on a bench. She appeared to have been waiting for her, for she did not waste time in standing to her feet and approaching her.

"Naneth, you scared me half to death!" Inisse cried out as she sighed heavily.

"Where have you been?" Eleinwe asked, with no trace of harshness of scolding in her tone. This surprised Inisse, until she noticed the firm gaze she held upon her. She knew it would be difficult to lie to her, though she had only hoped she could fib her way around the truth.

"I-I was out for a walk," her daughter replied, stumbling over her words. Inisse had never been a very good liar, even in her youth.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "And you think this is normal behavior?" she questioned, glancing down at the bottom of her daughter's dress, which was covered in dirt. It was then that the wheels in her head began to turn. "You've done this more than once, haven't you?" she asked.

Inisse could not find words, so Eleinwe only concluded that her assumptions were correct. "You're still venturing into the woods, aren't you? How many times do I or Eolynne need to remind you that these times are not for wandering! We do not have the luxury of safety, not anymore! Why do you continue to defy me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Inisse told her in a hushed tone. There was traces of anguish within her, threatening to spill over. It appeared that something was wrong, more so than her mother had realized.

Eleinwe then took the opportunity to sit her daughter down, as she knew now was not the time to be confrontational. "You know, I was much like you when I was younger. I was very young when I met your father. I took my father's seat in Lady Galadriel's council, as my homelands were of Mirkwood. The very first time I witnessed your father, he was leading a group of men from Rivendell to patrol the riverside. He stopped in Lothlorien for supplies and aid for an injured soldier," she confessed, hoping her memories would stir up some conversation in the silent girl.

Inisse's eyes were still glued to the ground and Eleinwe waited a long time before speaking up again. "This isn't about a silly rebellious streak is it... is it a man, Inisse?"

"He doesn't want me," she confessed in a whispered tone, causing Eleinwe's hand to recoil away from the girl's shoulder, back into her own lap.

"What are you saying?" Eleinwe asked, clearly confused by her child's statement.

" When I was a child, I met a man in the forest who slayed Orcs that tried to harm me. He made me a promise, that he'd look after me in father's stead. He's been doing so for many years and I've spent some evenings going back in the forest, to see him. However, he's made it very clear that his role in my life is of a guardian, he doesn't want me as anything more," Inisse began, tears welling up in her eyes as she mustered words. " These meetings, they aren't just child-like games anymore, Naneth. They've escalated into something far more serious...I've never felt this way about any man in my life."

Eleinwe was silent as she listened to Inisse's words. She placed her hand over hers and tried to speak in a reassuring tone, stroking her hair. "You don't know that he doesn't desire you, Inisse."

"He isn't just any man, he is a soldier under Lady Galadriel who guards our people and the woods. He would be taking a great risk by being with me and I know this...because that man is Lord Haldir, the Marchwarden," the maiden confessed, clearly uncertain.

Inisse glanced at her mother and watched her face turn from a calm serenity into a deep, pressing worry. " We're in the beginning of a war, Inisse. Galadriel fears it's outcome may determine the fate of Middle Earth. Lord Haldir is a large part of the elven army," she reminded her.

"I've tried to ignore it, but I couldn't stay away from him!" Inisse snapped back, clearly flustered and agitated.

The older elf seemed to contemplate for a few moments, before coming to a decision. " It is late, get some rest. We'll discuss this tomorrow," she told her, before heading inside. Inisse sat outside for a moment, contemplating in her own thoughts before doing the same, as fatigue began to take its toll on her.

The next morning, Inisse awoke at the early hours of dawn, as her wandering mind would not allow her much rest. However, when she went to seek out her mother, she caught no trace of her. She looked around her home and then proceeded outside. As she looked about and started down the trail, deeper into Lothlorien, she found that the woods felt rather empty. Usually her keen senses were tuned to some type of activity. Most bizarre indeed. The more she searched, the more intrigued she became to try and figure out what was going on. There was a sinking feeling she could feel in her bones, that something just wasn't right. Something was different about the woods.

Much to her own convenience, her eyes caught sigh of a seemingly panicked and flustered Eolynne. The fair haired maiden then rushed towards Inisse as soon as she caught sight of her. Fearing that something was terribly wrong, Inisse did not delay in speaking up.

"Eolynne, what is going in?"

"Thank the stars I've found you, haven't you heard the news? There are men in the forest. The Fellowship are here, seeking council and shelter from Lady Galadriel. The one who carries the Ring has brought great evil and therefore has cast a rather foreboding aura in our homeland," Eolynne replied, in a tone that was somewhat excited and uneasy at the same time.

"But why were you looking for me?"

"Your mother sent me to find you. Lord Haldir and his men are escorting the Fellowship to see the Lady Galadriel. However, one of them, a soldier of Gondor is injured. You have much greater knowledge of mortal wounds and remedies than many of the elves here."

"And this is a request from Lady Galadriel herself?" Inisse questioned with a raised brow.

Eolynne nodded.

"Well, I suppose I must go then. If the Lady desires my skill and the man is in such desperate need of aid, who am I to deny him? Take me there, Eolynne." Though Inisse was unsure of how much help she could actually be, she knew better than to refuse an order from Galadriel.

Inisse watched as her childhood friend only smirked, "Anything to give you a chance encounter with Lord Haldir," she teased lightly, causing Inisse to playfully shove her. With that, the two maidens began their trek north, through the deep woods, to Caras Galadhon-the very realm where Galadriel and Celeborn resided.

After climbing up many stairways, the maidens found their way to the glimmering pearlesque room in which Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood, both seeping with great wisdom and beauty. Before them were a group of eight soldiers, all seemingly weary and filthy.

"This quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail...to the ruin of all," Galadriel mused, her eyes moving towards the seemingly tortured expresson of a mortal man who wore the crest of Gondor upon his shield. Inisse could sense his heart and mind was troubled, in deep turmoil.

"But hope remains, while the Fellowship is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest-for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace," Galadriel finished, her gaze averting to the ocean eyes hobbit, the one who was rumored to be the Ring bearer. He must have been, for Galadriel's gaze upon him intensified in mere seconds.

Once Galadriel had dismissed the Fellowship to food and rest, she requested that a certain amber haired soldier of Gondor to stay behind. The mortal seemed entranced by the world and elven kind around him, despite his injury. Though he tried to protest any type of aid, Galadriel insisted that he allow their elven healing to aid him. She turned her head as two elven maidens approached, one keeping a few steps behind.

" Inisse, please help this mortal with his injury?" Galadriel requested.

Inisse only nodded, only meeting eyes with the mortal once, for his stare proved most uncomfortable. She assumed it was because he had not been witness to elven kind in the past. Still, his eyes upon her were constant, as he seemed in awe the very moment she had made her presence intention the mortal had, Inisse's eyes flickered towards Haldir, who stepped out from the shadows. He has escorted the Fellowship to Galadriel and had remained in the sidelines as they discussed with Celeborn and Galadriel.

However, his self discipline proved faulty, for Inisse had never seen him act more boldly than in that moment. He spoke in a rather booming tone and his gaze was intense and focused. He was clearly upset about something and was trying hard to repress himself and maintain composure. "M'lady! Are you sure this is a wise idea?" he asked, humbly of course. Haldir knew better than to press his tongue with the Lady Galadriel.

"What do you suggest, Haldir?" Galadriel asked out of curiosity.

"Well, Inisse is still young. Do you think someone more experienced, say Revenales be healing the human?" Haldir spat, with a hint of tension in his tone, once he realized his words had insulted Inisse, for she shot him a hard glare.

"I trust Inisse's skill...for it has proved useful in the past," replied Galadriel. Haldir's fists unclenched only slightly at her words, as his head hung low in defeat, only for a brief moment.

It was then that Inisse smirked in triumph, glancing at Haldir. She then took the moment to approach the soldier. "May I?" she asked, pausing the gesture to observe the rather large gash on his upper right arm. "This is indeed fixable," she told him with a smile. She felt his eyes upon her again which caused her to avert her eyes from him.

"Forgive me, m'lady... for you are...most fair," the soldier piped up, feeling the need to explain his odd behavior. He seemed to stumble around his words and motioned to touch the hilt of his sword, to cease the uneasiness rising within him.

Inisse thanked him in a tone that was a lull of a whisper as she tried to shield the crimson color forming in her cheeks. Once Galadriel gave her instructions on where to bring the human and dismissed them, she could feel a pair of eyes burning into her.

The elven maiden and the soldier sat in a sheltered area, which was nearby the river, covered in lush grassland and brush. Caras Galadhon was most beautiful in the evening, or so the mortal commented. Once they were alone, his demeanor seemed more relaxed. He allowed Inisse to tear the clothing from his arm and clean the wound, as well as apply some soothing herb pulp into the bandages she began to tie to his arm, to keep it from bleeding any further. The two did not exchange many words, as they were both rather tense and unsure of the situation. However in time, speech became easier, as the soldier spoke of his home of Gondor and his father's rule.

"Tell me, soldier of Gondor, is the wrapping tight enough?" Inisse asked once she had finished bandaging the gash on the man's right arm. He moved to flex the muscle in his arm and expressed his gratitude with a broad, flawless smile. Despite his outward genuine kindness, she could sense the awkwardness between them. She could not blame him for being uncomfortable-the tension she felt within herself was as tight as a whip. Never before had she been so entranced or intrigued by any mortal man. True, she had never really encountered many before, but there was something about this soldier that she admired. Perhaps his nobility and sense of pride, the love for his country was most visible.

"No, it will do just fine. Whatever type of pulpice you used has worked well-I can barely feel any pain," he replied. It was then that Inisse glanced up and saw the soldier's gentle, brown eyes upon her. She tried to repress the scarlet heat that she felt rising to her cheeks, as she tried her best to keep her eyes on the ground. What on earth was wrong with her! Why couldn't she even look this man in the eye? It didn't make any sense.

"Well I'm glad for that. Just keep that bandaging dry and you should be perfectly fine in a few days. I should go," Inisse replied, hurrying to ring out the dirty cloth and extra materials she had used to clean his wound. The more flustered she became, the more panicked she felt, which she was certain caused her to look like a complete fool. She tried to rush as quickly as possible, but a firm grip on her wrist caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She turned swiftly to find the soldier preventing her from leaving, something that confused her. He must have realized the boldness of his actions, for he quickly removed his grip from her, in a rather sheepish manner.

"Forgive me, m'lady. I was only hoping for your name, so I could thank one who has shown me such kindness properly," he explained, sending a soft smile in her direction. Despite his kind demeanor, there was a rigidness about him and Inisse could tell he had some difficulty communicating.

Inisse raised an eyebrow, uncertainly, "Only if you give me your name first, soldier."

He then stood from his sitting place and approached her slowly. In the light, his amber colored locks seemed to shimmer and his broad features seemed all the more noticeable. She could not deny that for a mortal, he was a rather attractive creature. However, she immediately pushed such scandalous thoughts from her mind. "My name, m'lady, is Boromir of Gondor."

At their sudden closeness, Inisse took a step back in uneasiness. Once she did so, she caught a glimpse of a figure watching them. She turned her head just slightly to see a figure stop in their tracks. Once she focused her eyes and caught sight of the burly figure, his presence made more sense. _Lord Haldir. _The Marchwarden had appeared and took notice to the closeness between Boromir and Inisse. She could feel his storm colored eyes upon her, burning with a sense of anger and resentment. The look of hopelessness etched on his face resembled a wounded animal, it was something Inisse would never forget. He then took a few steps back, as if he had been struck.

"Lord Haldir," she murmured, wishing to go to him, to explain that the situation was not what it seemed. However, the elven soldier quickly dismissed himself, rushing like his robes were on fire. A sinking feeling of dread overcame Inisse as she realized that Haldir would never be able to come to terms with their bond. He would never be able to open himself to her as anything more than a guardian and friend, despite what his body language suggested. As much as it saddened her to the point of feeling ill, she knew she could not dwell on it. Haldir had made his choice and she could no longer chase after him.

"M'lady?" the soldier called Boromir questioned, reaching out to touch her shoulder, to break her from the trance she was stuck in. Before he could do so, the maiden turned to face him, as she seemed to snap out of it all on her own.

After a long pause, she opened her mouth to speak and returned a small smile, "My name, M'lord, is Inisse of Lothlorien."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what did you think? Reviews please!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but Hourglass is back up and running. I've read your comments and I appreciate all of the support and positive reviews. However, as suggested, I am taking some time to add in some back story between Haldir and Inisse over the years, as it has been pointed out that their situation may be a bit rushed. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>The first time I had ventured on my own, was an encounter of pure curiosity. Back then, the woods were peaceful and radiant; not a gateway to the dangers from the outside. A simple act of childhood rebellion; Mother had told me not to, time and time again. I could still hear my friend Eolynne's voice from the other side of the brush, beckoning me back. However, I would not be easily swayed. When my father died, being so young, it didn't quite affect me. It took years of Mother's constant warnings and smothering behavior for me to reach a breaking point. I followed my mother everywhere and began to fear everything around me. It took about a decade for me to realize that what I was doing was ridiculous; for me to realize that I had a mind of my own. I was no longer a small child, but not quite an adult yet either. I was lost, struggling with my own identity and tired of being restricted and soon decided that I had enough.<em>

_For the first time, I realized my own free will and when I cast away everything that my mother, Eolynne and even Lady Galadriel herself warned about, I felt invigorated; reborn. It was the most glorious feeling in the world, but also the most dangerous. The second that I took the first step that lead deeper into the brush, away from the worn path that some had used to collect herbs, I found myself running. I had no idea of where I was going or why, all I knew was that I didn't want to leave. The inviting silence and beauty of the greenery, the touches of light through the trees, everything about the woods was untouched. I didn't feel suffocated, or lonely there.  
><em>

_I wandered through the trees for some time, playing along the brook side that led into the larger river. I couldn't keep track of how long I lingered there. Though, when I was about ready to turn around, I caught sight of something extraordinary. A patch of brown fur through the brush led me to a small doe, taking the leaves and berries from a tree branch. I kept about a foot of distance away, as she was watching me. I knew if I moved any closer, she would run away.  
><em>

_When her ears pricked up, I knew something wasn't right. She stood perfectly still, and looked about frantically. Within seconds, the doe took off running and I assumed it was something silly that startled her, like a rustling of the trees or the snapping of twigs underneath her own hooves.  
><em>

_I brushed the notion off, until I heard an awful bellowing call in the distance. Panicked, I took cover in a bush that was large enough for me to hide behind. Through a small bald patch, I was shocked at what I saw. It was a large, demon-eyed creature with dark, leathery skin that stood upright and resembled a man. He carried a heavy blade and wore armor. However, he had large teeth that resembled a monster. It was no man at all...but then, what was it?  
><em>

_The hulking thing hacked away at the smaller trees in its path and was sniffing about. It got closer to my hiding spot, as I felt a lump form within my chest. I closed my eyes and hoped it would not see me. The next thing I knew, I heard a sound of something whizzing through the air, and a blunt force piercing flesh. There was an awful wail of agony, and when I opened my eyes, the beast had been pierced in the side by what looked like an arrow; the shot to the neck was the killing blow.  
><em>

_When the awful, stinking beast fell to the ground, punctured by two arrows, I took a few steps back, away from my hiding place . I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my body trembling from fear, though I was still curious. The urge to run was fresh, though I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had never seen anything quite like it. The monster stood like a man, and wore heavy armor like a soldier but it was neither of those things. It was as if it was some mutant, born from the wretched depths of the Underworld. It's helmet flew from it's head when it fell, and rolled a bit, close enough to where I could see the mark painted on it, resembling a white hand.  
><em>

_Before I had anymore time to examine the beast, I turned my head back, to a rustling in the brush. My heart sank, when I feared more monsters. However, I felt relieved when the first of about five men exited. They all wore the same grey cloaks and carried heavy bows. They were indeed men of fair skin and silvery blonde hair. Yes, these were elves! The protectors of the woods, the ones whom guarded Lothlorien, Caras Galadhon and all surrounding areas. The group surrounded me and one kept their bow at the ready, though they all appeared to be waiting for something. _

_A deep voice in elvish boomed, too distant to decipher the exact words. It stayed their hand as the men backed up, clearing a way for a man whom was burlier than the rest. From the way the men behaved, I assumed he was their leader. Though when I got a good look upon the man's face, I knew exactly who he was. It took a few moments, to sift through hazy memories but he was there. It was a day I would never forget. He was there, the day my father died. What did he call himself again?  
><em>

_As he looked down upon me, his hand moved to my chin, pulling my face upward, so he could get a good look at me. His brown eyes were very stern, hollow even. It was as if the man moved like a machine, callous and unwavering. I couldn't help but feel a jolt of nerves rush through me, as he stared.  
><em>

_"I know you're face...y-you're...Eleinwe's child, aren't you?" he asked, clearly struggling with memory. The child he remembered was much smaller, I was surprised he could recognize me.  
><em>

_I mustered a nod, "You're the Marchwarden, right?"  
><em>

_The man only nodded and stood to his feet.  
><em>

_"You shouldn't be in the woods alone," he told me, averting his eyes to the disgusting heap. He moved towards the helmet and picked it up, observing it for a few moments. His face fell somber, as if he was worried about something. At the time, I had no idea what the presence of such a monster could mean for Lothlorien.  
><em>

_"What is that?"  
><em>

_His head snapped upward, focusing his gaze upon me, as his tone grew even more serious. " A beast forged in flame and darkness, it comes from the outside world. They destroy everything in their path...that is all you need to know."  
><em>

_It was then that he turned his attention back to his men. "Rumil! Take the child back...the rest of you discard of that stinking carcass. I need to show this to the Lady Galadriel," he boomed, in a smooth yet stern tone. The men only obeyed, without a sound. A slim, tall elf emerged from the group, leaving the others to see to the body.  
><em>

_"Well now, Small Lady, what do they call you? I am Rumil," the archer explained, outstretching his hand to mine.  
><em>

_"Inisse," I replied with a giggle, taking the man's hand without hesitation.  
><em>

_"This will be our last encounter here, do you understand, Inisse?" Rumil asked, as he began to walk me from the group, towards the path that led out of the woods. I could only look back once, catching a glimpse of the Marchwarden, Haldir, moving through the trees. In a blink of an eye, he was gone.  
><em>

_"Yes, I understand." I told him.  
><em>

_While logic told me to heed his words, my very being could not. I knew that this would not be the last time in the woods, nor seeing the Marchwarden. My interests had been piqued; I couldn't stay away now. Then again, I was never very good at doing what I was told.  
><em>

_==0==  
><em>

When I left the mortal to his rest, night had fallen over Caras Galadhon. I had prepared to leave the Fellowship, as most were preparing for a well deserved slumber. What appeared to be the leader of the group, a mortal who went by the name of Aragorn, gave me his thanks. My emotions were still a frenzy as thoughts rushed through my head. I assumed that a good night's rest would clear my head. Passing through the grassy areas, and finally down the glimmering stairs that would lead me from the Realm, I caught sight of something curious.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two figures speaking. One was taller and dressed in white robes, while the other wore a grey cloak. It took me some time of observing to realize that it was Lord Celeborn, speaking with Haldir. As soon as I had crossed paths, tensions between them seemed quite high, as their gaze on one another was tight. When Haldir turned to leave, he seemed rather cross.

My temper had still been flaring, in regards to the scene he had made to Lady Galadriel, over my competence. I could have turned and went on my way but instead, I took the opportunity to confront him. When he descended down the stairs, I spoke up, attempting to swallow the lump in my chest.

"Lord Haldir."

As soon as he heard my voice, he stopped dead in his tracks. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he slowly turned to look at me.

"What is it?" he asked, his gaze upon me sullen and perturbed, as if I was nothing but an annoyance to him. He seemed rather troubled, but I wouldn't press him on it, nor would I ask of the conversation between him and Lord Celeborn. It wasn't my place, even though I was highly curious.

"Why must you dismiss my skill to the Lady Galadriel? Revenales is a fine healer, but has not the knowledge of mortal ailments. Why make me to be the fool? Speak as if I am a dim witted child?" I asked, the anger and embarrassment rising in my tone, by the passing second.

"You know fully well that was not my intent. Why would I play such trivial games?" he questioned, with a shake of his head.

"I saw you, when I was healing the mortal. The look in your eyes, the way you dismissed yourself...did I not see even a hint of sadness, regret...anything?" I admitted, after a long pause. I went to him, weakening by his clearly torn mental state, and placed a hand on his chest as I spoke, in an attempt to keep him grounded.

Instead of leaning into my touch, as he once did, he moved his hand to my own and gently dropped it at my side. He stared at me as if I was one of his men; his gaze detached, fleeting. How he could turn emotions like that was unbeknownst to me, but it still hurt just the same. It was as if someone had taken a pointy reckoning right into my stomach. We stood in silence for a few moments, but when he spoke up again, his tone was vile, snapping at me like I wasn't of worth.

"As much as your body can age, the more fair you become...you're still a child, Inisse. Do you really insinuate such feelings of jealousy upon me? Over a mere mortal, whom will probably die before his stay here is through? Still wandering into the woods as you once did, in search of me, when we are approaching on a war?! I grow tired of your games, and your nonsense."

"S-so you're saying, everything you once claimed, your actions...it was all a lie?" I murmured, my tone shaking as I fought back the tears. I have heard rumors of the Marchwarden's icy behavior, but never before had I experienced such coldness from him.

"I was, broken for a long time, Inisse. When you were a child, watching over you in those woods filled a void for me, gave me a purpose, outside of my duty to Lady Galadriel. I knew you wouldn't listen to any warnings, so I stayed. Now I know, that was my biggest mistake. I too, am capable of feeling the sting of loneliness from time to time. As you aged, I should have dismissed myself from your company and for that I apologize. It has been nothing but a great distraction."

"So then I'll leave you be. I shall return to see to the mortal and when the Fellowship leaves, you will not see my face any longer," I told him, swallowing my sadness and relaying the same hollow tone he had given me.

"It's for the best," he finished and turned back on his path, probably for rest. Though at the moment, I found myself not caring either way. He could have walked into a pit of snakes and I wouldn't bat an eyelash.

While I was still curious of a number of things, like Haldir's past and his conversation with Celeborn, all of that had to be pushed to the side. I too, had a duty to abide by. I was in service to the Lady Galadriel; she was counting on me to keep the soldier of Gondor alive, to accompany the others on their quest for the Ring of power. It was too soon for their numbers to dwindle, so I would do everything in my power to help.

This time, I wouldn't seek out the Marchwarden. I had been dependent on him for far too long.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but Hourglass is back up and running. I've read your comments and I appreciate all of the support and positive reviews. However, as suggested, I am taking some time to add in some back story between Haldir and Inisse over the years, as it has been pointed out that their situation may be a bit rushed. I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's a bit short, but I wanted to do a brief intro transition into the next phase of the story.

* * *

><p>The few short weeks that had passed, remained peaceful. The war had managed to pass Lothlorien, as the forces protecting it kept the darkness at bay. The Fellowship had indulged in Elven hospitality and were getting well deserved rest. Soon, Galadriel would send them on their way with gifts and words of encouragement. They would have everything they would need for the journey. The time was drawing near, but not quick enough for the Marchwarden. He had noticed one of the mortals growing closer to one of his kind, as Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had continued need for her unique service.<p>

While he had tried to force the thoughts from his mind, he could barely stand the sight any longer, and sought the advice of his brother, after one of their patrols, during dusk. The other men was leading the trail to the woods, back home, to their families and mates.

"You met her in the evening and made your passions known. You would think you would know better!" a tall, silvery haired elf scolded, approaching a clearing in the woods. He glanced over at the sturdier elven man beside him, with a look if disappointment.

"It was a moment of weakness, Rumil. It won't happen again," the other man responded coolly.

"Come now, Haldir, even the Lord Celeborn can sense your tension...the agitation you've been feeling. She spends quite a great deal of time with the soldier, how can you say it does not bother you?"

"The Lady requires her service, it is not my place to pass judgment. The Fellowship have prolonged their welcome here... I will feel relief when they are dismissed. Every day the Ring of power dwells in these woods, the greater risk we have of an attack," Haldir snapped, his gaze harsh upon his brother, whom seemed to momentarily forget his boldness.

With a shake of his head, the Marchwarden sighed. "Forgive me brother, it seems that my mind is under greater stress than I had realized," he told the taller man, placing a hand upon his shoulder. He chuckled, which in turn, caused Rumil to crack a brief smile.

"I just worry for you brother, that is all. You have proved yourself a dedicated warrior, that much is certain. You as a soldier, are dedicated to your cause...though I fear that Haldir, the man, can no longer be satisfied with the thrill of battle?" Rumil questioned carefully.

The Marchwarden raised a brow, as if insulted, though kept a level head. He paused a moment, before speaking out again.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Simply that you are but a man, who is not immune to the sting of loneliness...or primitive desire. There is no shame in admitting so."

Haldir averted his eyes and did not utter a sound.

"She is most fair, I cannot say that I'm surprised. You may deny your lingering infatuation-"

"_Mine?_ Eleinwe's daughter is an immature brat. She is the one who seeks me out during a time of siege," Haldir responded quickly, nearly growling at his brother's words.

"Correct me if I'm wrong brother, but are you not the one that follows? You could have confronted her mother years ago, when she was but a elfling...but you did not, why is that?" Rumil questioned.

It took a long time, but Haldir finally managed to spit the words out, after a long silence. He had trouble looking his brother in the eyes, as if a great weight had been burdening his soul for some time.

"I felt that I owed Atheo a debt; he fought valiantly in battle and trusted my command...and died because of it. While we had taken the oath, I still felt...responsible, in some way."

"A-Atheo? His death was not of your making," Rumil reminded him.

"When I had to tell Eleinwe of his passing, their child took it particularly hard. I kept an eye on her, as I knew she would find an outlet for her grief. She had Atheo's bold spirit, wandering into those woods alone. Inisse was but a child then...I couldn't turn her away," Haldir admitted, stumbling slightly over his words.

"Haldir," Rumil murmured, motioning to comfort his brother, though the man turned from him.

"She is no longer my concern," the Marchwarden replied simply, speaking sharply, as if sensing Rumil's sympathy.

"We will see how long your nerve lasts, brother," Rumil teased, his attention soon caught by the beckoning of a comrade. He left Haldir for a few moments to his thoughts. The Marchwarden seemed clouded, as if troubled, though quickly brushed it off and returned to his duties alongside his men.

However, his mind still ran rampid, with thoughts of a familiar elven maiden. It took all of his mental energy to push them aside, as it proved rather exhausting.

-0-

"What on earth do you call this?" a certain amber haired mortal nearly shouted in distaste, swallowing mouthfuls of elven lembas bread with difficulty, as if it was putrid sludge. He was dressed in simpler fabric, removed of his armor, embroidered with the crest of Gondor. He wiped the crumbs from his stubbled chin with the arm that was not bandaged and held immobile against his body. He sat upon a bench, amongst the gorgeous greenery of Lorien.

"Lembas bread; it sustains hunger, particularly for long journeys. I'd suggest you get used to the taste...it will prove useful on your quest," a fair haired elven maiden replied, unable to contain the giggle that escaped her throat. For the past few weeks, she had been traveling back and forth through the thick woods, normally for an entirely different purpose. Her wandering was once meant for the Marchwarden but now, she found herself answering to a higher power. She had been assigned the task of healing the mortal soldier who came to them riddled with infection. Lady Galadriel felt it the utmost importance to save the man and preserve the Fellowship. Though as her visits grew more frequent and as the mortal began to heal, she found herself curious. He was interested in seeing the rest of Lorien and she was intrigued by his vigor, as they were from two very different worlds.

She approached the man, whose gaze was fixed upon her. She grew uncomfortable by the passing second, though tried to mask it with a smile.

"What is it, m'lord?"

"Forgive me," the soldier began, realizing his stare. "You have a lovely smile is all. In the weeks since our first meeting, I don't believe I've ever seen it. It suits you."

"Thank you," she murmured, nodding to distract him from the redness she felt burning at her cheeks. Wanting to change the subject, she decided to speak up.

"The infection subsided and the wound is doing marvelously. I'm glad to see you up and active, soldier."

The mortal couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, his smile full of warmth. It was the type of smile that came from a kind heart.

"It'll take more than a few Orcs to kill me. I will find a way to properly thank you, M'lady, y-you've been at my side every step of the way," he began. His wording startled to stumble, as the maiden could tell he was having difficulty with the words that came next. Instead of allowing him to finish, she interrupted, feeling uneasy about what he had to say.

"At this rate you'll be healed, and on your way. It was nothing, I have a skill in herbs is all," the woman replied nervously.

The man scoffed, "Forgive me for being so bold, Lady Inisse, but without your mere 'skill', I would not have survived my stay here. I owe you a great debt," he told her, his once lighthearted demeanor growing serious.

"You owe me nothing, Boromir of Gondor."

"Still, I would like to give you a proper thanks, before I make my leave. Will I see your face once more?"

Inisse nodded, "I will remain here, until my task is finished. Until the Lady Galadriel no longer has use of me. Then I will return home, to my mother."

"This place...has been like a dream. Never before have I ventured into the Elven lands, seeing Rivendell...Lothlorien, both are breathtaking. I'm sure when I return home, the men will not believe the stories I tell them of this place," Boromir began with a grin, averting his eyes sheepishly for a moment, before looking back at her. " Of course, when I tell them about the maiden that had saved my life, I do think they will believe me mad," he finished motioning to take her hand and planting a light, feather kiss upon it.

Inisse couldn't help but blush, as jittery nerves welled up in her stomach, making her breath still. Never before had she witnessed a man so vulnerable and yet so powerful. His body was evident of injury and scars, indicating his worth in the battlefield. However, he could still be slain all the same, or from festering wound...he did not posses any gift of immortality. His life would be short, perhaps only another few decades?

"Our people support your quest, we believe in your strength. We take risk and aid your plight, because we still carry hope for Midde Earth," she proclaimed seemingly eagerly, though in the back of her mind, she knew very well that her people were slowly descending to the West, making their final journey to the Grey Havens, leaving man to perish and crumble. That awful dark cloud lingered, as she knew she too, would eventually make the journey as well, never to see the woods again.

The soldier was a mortal, but not a fool. With his calculating eyes, he could see through her veil of false joy and through to her uneasiness. "Somehow I fear you are not so certain," he murmured.

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with m'lord,"she reassured him, forcing herself to smile yet again. She didn't wish to bore him with a history of a bloodline that he could never assimilate with, nor the inevitable fate of her kind that he couldn't even attempt to comprehend.

"M'lady?" he questioned, rising to his feet to look her in the eyes, something that she struggled with, even with their close proximity.

"I find it unlikely that we will ever cross paths again once your feet leave Elven soil. You have your quest...whether you come out unscathed or not, is of divine choice. I too, have my own cross to bear," she explained, rather rushed, piping up as soon as he started to move his large hand to brush her shoulder, seemingly in attempt to get her attention. It was a gesture that frightened and flustered her at the same time.

"Well, then I suppose it would be best to enjoy the time we have now," the soldier replied, slowly closing the gap between the elven maiden and himself.

Inisse didn't know what to make of his actions, though his eyes burned into hers, to the point of discomfort. She felt her breath catch in her throat, though before she could open her mouth to speak, a voice from the brush called out.

One of the small hobbits had rushed out from the underbrush, informing him that the one called Aragorn wished to see him. The soldier let out a sigh, grinning as his eyes averted to the small, fair-haired halfling.

"Well if Aragorn requests my presence it is best I don't keep him waiting," Boromir teased.

He looked back to Inisse and gave her a simple nod, "I hope I will see you again soon?" he questioned aloud.

The maiden only nodded, watching as the soldier gave her a final glance, before playfully shoving the halfling and following him back to his comrades. Even when he was long out of sight, Inisse could still feel her heartbeat, pounding heavy in her chest like a drum.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but Hourglass is back up and running. I've read your comments and I appreciate all of the support and positive reviews. However, as suggested, I am taking some time to add in some back story between Haldir and Inisse over the years, as it has been pointed out that their situation may be a bit rushed. I hope you enjoy the chapter! As you all may have guessed, this story shifts a bit, between past and present through italics, switching point of views.

* * *

><p><em>They looked so frightened standing there, with all elven eyes upon them. Suspicion, doubt, distrust...these nine comrades have walked into the woods claiming peace, though they could not cloak the darkness that they were bringing with them. A great evil that would plague what was left, untouched of Lothlorien, like a nasty virus, destroying all in its path. He knew of the stories...the rumors, though even he did not believe at first that such an item would cross elven soil. Even still, as the Marchwarden, when he was called to meet the odd bunch, he too was skeptical.<em>

_They had in their company a few hobbits, an elf, two men and a dwarf; there was a small confrontation though Aragorn, son of Arathorn was well respected among the elves, which helped to smooth out any misunderstanding or hostility. Though disagreement came once more, when the Marchwarden did not allow the Ring bearer to step any further into the woods, as they sought the aid of Lady Galadriel, of Caras Galadhon. _

_Still, the elven leader thought best to look upon the face of each one individually. First, he came across the elf of Mirkwood, whom he greeted with warm regards. However, a twinge of curt arrogance was heavy in his tense mannerisms and tone throughout._

_"Welcome, Legolas, son of Thraduil," he spoke in his elvish tongue, in which the fellow elf promptly responded._

_"Our Fellowship stands in your debt."_

_It was then that the Marchwarden's intense gaze was directed towards one of the men, as his group of warriors slowly closed in upon the small Fellowship, oozing suspicion and distrust._

_"Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us..." the Marchwarden, known as Haldir responded, his tone raising slightly in a more positive demeanor, making a hand gesture that suggested welcoming, one which the man called Aragorn had responded to, in kind, speaking in elvish as well._

_"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves...speak words we can all understand!" the smaller dwarf bellowed in great annoyance, his gruff voice speaking words as if he was spitting bile from his throat._

_"We have not had dealing with the Dwarves since the...**Dark** days..." the Marchwarden quipped quickly, an equal resentment rising in his tone when his eyes snapped back, burning holes into the smaller man._

_"And do you know what the dwarf says to that?" the smaller man, known as Gimli retorted sarcastically, continuing in a low, throaty murmur, speaking some strange insult in dwarvish tongue, that the man known as Aragorn seemed only to understand, for he rolled his eyes and dressed the dwarf with a scolding glance._

_The man placed a firm grip upon the dwarf's shoulder, "**That** was not so courteous."_

_Haldir continued down the line of exhausted men, until his eyes set upon the halflings, and stopped in his tracks when he spotted the Ring bearer. His gaze was intense, as he spoke a warning in a low tone, laced with uncertainty and a twinge of fear. _

_"You bring great evil with you," he murmured and then turned to the human known as Aragorn, informing him that they could progress no further, before dismissing them just as quickly._

_However, Aragorn did not give up, as he followed after Haldir and they discussed in elvish, both equally defending their claims fiercely. They spoke in private while the rest of the Fellowship could only sit and wait, though their attention was averted by another elf that came onto the scene. Though unlike the others, this elf was not cloaked in gray robes, or carried a bow. In fact, this elf wasn't a warrior at all, nonetheless a man._

_"Lord Haldir!" piped up a soft, feminine voice, laced with urgency. This particular elven maiden had pushed past the soldiers, catching attention from elf and men alike, as all parties seemed to be confused by her presence. Though the Marchwarden seemed to be the most confused of all. The one known as Aragorn had ceased his conversation for the moment, as this maiden seemed to know the man called Haldir by name._

_"What are you doing here?" the Marchwarden asked, with a cold statuesque that grew even more rigid by the maiden's arrival, his tone callous and stoic._

_"I come asking you to allow these men passage," she began desperately, though the elven man was quick to brush her off._

_"You shouldn't be here, Inisse," he told her, pulling her gently to the side by her arm, advising her that it would be best to go home, as he did not wish to cause anymore of a stir with a confrontation._

_"I will lead them myself! These woods will not stay untainted for long Marchwarden, and you know that! You're putting us all at risk, the Orcs will come regardless!" the maiden nearly shouted in frustration, pulling away from Haldir's grip, as he refused to listen to her pleas. He had treated her like an insignificant child long enough. _

_That accusation was enough to cause all eyes to be upon Haldir, in which he seemed to be displeased, forcing him to listen to the maiden's words. "This is not a game, Inisse," he advised cooly, sharply._

_"The direct order comes from the Lady Galadriel herself. She has asked for my assistance of another task, though if you deny them entry, I will grant it," she began, but was cut off._

_"You have no power to do so!" Haldir snapped back angrily._

_This was when the maiden called Inisse swiftly reminded him, in a simple tone, "She is expecting their presence regardless."_

_Haldir sighed, glaring at the maiden briefly, though he must have realized that he had been defeated, for his will was powerless against what the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn desired. Inisse was a maiden whom had proved helpful to Galadriel in the past, for he knew not to second-guess her merit in such important matters. However, their relationship seemed far more personal than a meager disagreement. _

_The Marchwarden did not utter a word for some time, as the woman seemed to put forth all of her energy into standing her ground, a resolve that seemed to crumble as Haldir marched swiftly by her, moving towards the Fellowship. _

_"You must follow me," he exclaimed, before quickly beginning his trek forward, giving into demands of a higher power, though the elven warrior did seem quite irked by the outcome._

_The Fellowship exchanged few words to one another, except for the brief conversation between the Ring bearer and the amber haired human, whom was eager to follow after the line of his comrades, being slowly led by the Marchwarden and his group of men. However, his eyes averted to the golden haired maiden ever so briefly, their gaze locking upon one another for only a moment, before she had been led away by another elf, and they separated without a word_

This had not been the first evening that the Marchwarden had awoken from his slumber startled, sweating and panicked. His heart beating rapidly as if in the heart of battle, his hands trembling from the adrenaline surging through his veins. The man rose from his bed in a tumbled mass of silken sheets, looking about to find a cause of the problem, though the night was silent and upon rising from his bed, there was no ruckus outside. No, the woods were peaceful...and Haldir sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, as this had not been the first dream that had stirred him so viciously from his slumber.

-0-

No, she had haunted his dreams many times before.

Haldir remembered the confrontation between them, upon the arrival of the Fellowship. She had spoken out against his judgment, as the Marchwarden and the Lord and Lady's first in command. She had made a fool out of him and though while his anger had surged, there was a lingering tension. He had known Inisse for many years, and as she grew, her personality grew ever more tenacious. They often disagreed and argued, though Haldir was quick to front a stone facade, he could not deny his inner emotions.

She was like an open wound, she had pestered him to no end, left his mind in a haze, infuriated and attracted him all at the same time. While some of the dreams he conjured were slightly more erotic than others, he often had visions in the back of his mind, in his time of complete solitude he thought...what her skin looked like absent of fabric, or what it would be like to indulge in her body, to mark her as his and his alone?

There was no denying that he wanted her, though whether or not to act on such desires was questionable. His loyalty to Galadriel and his duties as the Marchwarden came first, though there was a time in which his very firm resolve had been cracked. He had lost control a few times, when alone with the fair maiden Inisse in the woods, during the late hours of night. May have stolen a kiss or two, allowed his hands to wander more than they should, though if it was so nonchalant, why did this woman have such a hold over his mind? over his body?

True, he was but a man and had been subjected to the agony of being alone since the loss of Numendril, the loss of a companion, the icy chill of solitude between silk sheets. However, it would be unwise to give into such temptation; he had watched Inisse grow from a bumbling elfling, from budding adolescent to young adult. Was it strange...morally unethical to even desire her in such a way?

Then his mind crossed the man of Gondor and his blood boiled. Recently, he had burned his bridges with Inisse, pushing her further away then she had ever been. She had been appointed the task of healing the human, though now his wound is healed, and Haldir had caught her alongside him, seemingly for companionship above all else. He speaks highly of her to his comrades and asks for her company. She had entranced him, the Marchwarden was certain of it.

"They will be gone soon enough, surely perish in their quest," he thought aloud to himself, relishing in the thought. Normally, he was not one to wish death upon others, though he was not in favor of their arrival since the start and the sooner they could be rid of that wretched ring of treachery, the better. Inisse would forget the mortal of Gondor and soon their people would be leaving for the Valinor, to spend an eternity in the Undying Lands. Middle Earth was no longer under the reign of their people, it would soon belong to the right of man.

Though Haldir did not see the harm of allowing the mortal privy to such knowledge, one way or another. He was certain Inisse did not tell him of their plans, that have been decided since many decades previous. For that small thought crossed his mind, for only a moment, as selfish as it was, if Middle Earth was about to crumble and he were to relinquish all duties as a soldier...could he pursue Inisse among their people, as not Haldir the Marchwarden, but a man?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but Hourglass is back up and running. I've read your comments and I appreciate all of the support and positive reviews. However, as suggested, I am taking some time to add in some back story between Haldir and Inisse over the years, as it has been pointed out that their situation may be a bit rushed. I hope you enjoy the chapter! As you all may have guessed, this story shifts a bit, between past and present through italics, switching point of views.

* * *

><p>The tracing of her fingertips along his chest sent chills up his spine. Slowly she began peeling back the layers of the bandaging from his unclothed arm, stubborn from dried blood and pulpice. The smaller, feminine hands were gentle as they cleaned along the surface of what once was a gaping fleshy wound, to nothing more than a scabbing scar. The quick healing time was truly remarkable; with elven medicine, it only took a few weeks. Though the amber haired man knew part of the reason was due to the skill of the young woman that had aided him ever since his arrival.<p>

Everything about the vitality of the elves, the majesty of Lothlorien was foreign to the son of Gondor. He knew nothing of the existence of elves or dwarves since leaving his beloved homeland. Boromir couldn't place what had intrigued him so about the golden haired elf; like the rest of her kin, she was fair and held an otherworldly elegance, a frailty that was so unlike the presence of a mortal. The soldier had grown accustomed to her presence and those like her, in the many weeks of his stay under elven hospitality. Still, she was different. Never before had any elf, nonetheless any mortal woman caused such a stir in him.

The gaze of her soft blue eyes, the warmth of her breath upon him, the flush of her skin as she moved closer to him. He could sense the way she moved about him, her nervousness. It was as if she feared him, which she had no reason to feel such tension. It was she who caused the steel armor of his heart to crumble. He, who had been trained as a ruthless soldier to slaughter, would fall at the very hands of a mere woman.

The soldier fell into a brief lull, as an inkling of a memory hatched itself into his mind. He sat still, familiar with the monotonous routine of the dressings, he felt himself start to drift.

_Crackling of flame and a glimmer of a dull, amber flame was he first thing he saw as his blurred vision started to return. He remembered the screams and a constant, aching pain in his arm. There was a panic and a splashing of water; the whispers of his comrades still ringing in his ear and the voices of others, unfamiliar. When he finally stirred from the slumber that seemed eternal, he was within a small secluded area, from what appeared to be a makeshift tent for what little privacy could be offered._

_The soldier caught sight of a figure out of the corner of his eye, and he felt a sudden searing ache. Unfamiliar with his surroundings and his mind in a fog, he slowly reached for his sword, which was sheathed next to the pile of his tunic and heavier clothing that must have been stripped to deal with his wound._

_Thinking he had been abducted by Orcs, his mind was in a panic; what happened to the halflings? Did they take them captive? Would he too be at the mercy of Sauron, to be kept alive only for torture?_

_When he reached for his blade, the figure came into dim light, only illuminated by a pale glow from the flame. However, it was that glow that caused the soldier to believe he was in the otherworld. It was only a small maiden, whom jumped and cried out, in response to his actions and intense gaze. The fight for survival slowly ebbed away as she opened her mouth to speak, frantic._

_"I-It's alright! I'm here to help you. You're in the safekeeping of the elves...your friends are here. I just finished dressing your wound, if you move, it may reopen. Could you lay back down...please?" the meek voice pleaded, growing softer with each passing word._

_Her entire body relaxed when the man slowed back into position, groaning in agony as he tried to regain a comfortable spot._

_"There, see? You're alright now...no need to worry," she reassured him, taking a wet cloth to pat his forehead, ringing it out as she was hoping it would help bring down his slight fever. _

_The man had been accustomed to battle, to being tossed around and bearing rough conditions. It felt so strange to be in sanctuary, in the care of one so helpless. Her touch was soft and gentle against his skin. As a soldier, it would have caused suspicion...as a man, it caused his entire body to stir and his heart to race within his chest._

_There was a few moments of silence, as he was entranced by her focus and acute sense. She seemed to know the exact moment when he felt pain, which she had given him some herbal concoction to numb the sensation. It was then that he noticed a strange pointedness to her ears, he had seen one of her kind before. He held one in his own company in his most recent quest. _

_"You're an elf," he began, in a hoarse murmur._

_His observation caused her to smile, quite possibly the most lovely smile the man had ever seen in his entire life. "That's right. You are in Lothlorien after all," she replied. _

_In his most recent encounters, elves had an otherworldly presence about them; swift, cunning and powerful, as if they could walk on water. They were not like any mortal man and while this maiden had no skill of weaponry or war, she still proved to be just as entrancing if he stared for too long, which in his eyes, was just as dangerous. _

_Pieces of his memory began flooding back, the ambush of the Uruk-hai, the woods and he had seen this maiden, only for a brief moment they spoke. _

_"What is your name, m'lady? My apologies...my memory is failing to serve me."_

_She chuckled, "Inisse...that is my name, and you are, Boromir, soldier of Gondor."_

_His confused expression caused her to explain further, "My Lady has been awaiting your arrival for quite some time now."_

_"She can see things?"_

_The maiden nodded, "M'lady knows of many things, past...present and of events to come...though choice can waver such visions."_

_"Do you have such gifts?"_

_"No, I'm afraid my talents lie in mending ailments. I have no special gifts, m'lord."_

_"You may very well have saved my life. Without your aid, my father would have not known the fate of his son. I would have perished, alone in the woods...dishonored. Do not think that your actions are without merit," he reassured her, the soldier's tone suddenly stern. His serious gaze upon her so strong, it caused her to turn crimson and avert her eyes._

_There was a long silence, as Inisse turned to dispose of the dirty instruments she had used to close his wound. Boromir took this opportunity to speak._

_"The elf that is in high regard of Galadriel...he seems to favor you," he groaned in a hoarse tone._

_She froze in place and that was the first time Boromir ever witnessed such tension, such uncertainty in the usually calm woman. It was like catching a child in the act of something dangerous._

_"You believe so? That man wishes only to humiliate me in front of Lady Galadriel," she spat in clear resentment, moving back to Boromir, hovering over him as she applied the last structural bandage over the new wound. Boromir felt flushed as traces of her golden hair skimmed over the bare skin of his abdomen, taking in the earthy, flowery scent that was her...a scent which was similar to those of her kind, yet unique and intoxicating._

_"In all do respect m'lady, it only took one instance for me to see the way the man looked at you. With such stern facade stems an uncertainty. Even the strongest of men can feel weak, inferior around a woman of skill, beauty and of kind heart."_

_"I've known the Marchwarden for a very long time, and all I seem to be is a nuisance. So I stay out of his way and he would do best to give me the same courtesy. Anyway, how would you know?"_

_Boromir only muttered a strained chuckle, though his gray eyes never left the inquisitive orbs of the maiden._

_"This place, these woods are like a dream. I keep thinking I will wake up, and be in the presence of but a fleeting memory in the afterlife. And yet... I know I still live, in the pacing of my heart when your fingers touch flesh...in the warmth of your smile. There are many things that I do not know about your kind m'lady, but nothing that I have seen...have put me under such a spell than to be in your presence."_

_His fingers slowly reached from his side to gently touch her wrist, a gesture which seemed welcomed, though she jerked her hand away, after a long pause, as if struggling with a decision deep in her mind. She was flustered when she stood, dropping a few items as she went. Dismissing any prior moment with the soldier, her expression was stoic. _

_"You need your rest, Boromir. I'll leave you for the night and be back in the morning. The children have asked to see you, should I allow them in?"_

_Boromir only grinned as she referred to the halflings and nodded. "Yes, send them in. I could use the exhuberance of such company. You'll be back in the morning, m'lady?"_

_He was gifted with a small smile, "If I don't return to change your dressing the infection would surely kill you," she replied, standing in the doorway of the tent. _

_They said pleasant farewells and she left him, leaving the soldier of Gondor with a feeling of renewal and elation in his heart with an intensity that he had never felt in his lifetime, and Inisse, feeling confused and flustered, only complicating the questions that had already been plaguing her mind, concerning both Lord Haldir and the soldier._

"Lord Boromir?"

He was snapped from his trance as quickly as he slipped into it, giving the woman before him his full attention. He seemed dumbfounded, which caused her to shake her head.

"Your wound is doing marvelously, your comrades are preparing to leave soon. I was asking if you felt well enough to take the journey?"

Her ocean blue orbs were entrancing; the elves were meant to be creatures of enchanting perfection. Though nothing could have swayed Boromir from her side. His quest, and his sworn word of protection to Frollo, the Ring Bearer held precedence, though he would have sold his soul just to make it not so. Given his choice, he could have spent the rest of his days under the trees, in her company. However, his honor as a man and pride as a soldier of Gondor would not allow him to stray him from his duty. He knew he would soon have to take his leave, alongside the others. It was a discussion he rarely discussed with her, as the stinging reminder proved most unpleasant.

"I feel stronger by the day and in gratitude, I will slay as many Orc as my sword can muster, in your honor, m'lady," he boasted, flexing an arm in a teasing gesture, which caused her to laugh.

"I expect no less of a soldier of your caliber."

It was then that he moved closer to her, moving his hand to grasp her smaller one. This time, she did not move away from him. Though when he twirled a golden curl beside her face around his fingers, he could feel her shudder beneath him, watch her skin pebble. He could tell how he made her feel physically, nervous...uneasy. It was the same way that he had felt upon the first days of their meeting.

"May I make a request of you, m'lady?"

"Hm?"

"You have done so much for me already, though I must ask, if I could see you once more, before I depart these woods with my men?"

Inisse knew what the man was asking of her, and while the offer was tempting, she did not see it fair. Why was it that she followed Haldir's every move for so many years, only to cling to hope with each rejection, only to feel a sense of dread from the mortal? Boromir was a kindhearted, proud man. He had been honest with her about his feelings and with his strength, the mutual attraction that she felt only intensified. There was no doubt in her mind that if she allowed it, and he survived the incoming war, that he could take care of her for the rest of her days. But that was just it...

_The very essence of time itself..._

She had so much time still left on this Earth and beyond. Was such a short amount of time of happiness worth the trade of centuries alone? Then again, would she fare any better going with her kin to the Gray Havens, spending the rest of her immortality as only a flicker of shadow in Lord Haldir's eyes? Only left to relive in her dreams what his passionate kiss felt like that one evening, to imagine time and again what courtship would feel like...his touch that would finally make her his woman? An act that she had so desperately craved since she first began to bleed? A dream that was never meant to be reality?

Perhaps a shred of happiness was better than many lifetimes of loneliness and agony?

"What is this power you have over me, mortal soldier?" the whisper came as soft and fragile as the flap of a butterfly's wings.

"You feel the same as I do, this stirring between us both...has only intensified in my recovery."

"It is not fair to give you such hope, m'lord. You deserve the happiness of a life in the arms of a woman to greet you at the gates of your homeland, when you return home from battle," she told him with a shake of her head.

"No woman, of mortal blood or not, could ever make me feel the way that I do in your presence," he told her boldly, the shyness of a wounded man loss of pride slowly starting to ebb away. He could feel her straying away from him, slowly, as if she knew something that he did not.

"Inisse, look at me. I wish not to cause you harm, or pain. I only wish to express to you what my heart tells me... perhaps this will help. I was never a man skilled of words," he began, gently taking her chin as he spoke, forcing her to look at him, giving her the genuine boyish smile she had grown to recognize.

Inisse watched him, as he rummaged underneath his tunic, reaching behind his neck and unclasping what appeared to be a delicate silver chain, with a pendant, that seemed engraved with strange words and a picture of a tree. She felt the engraving with her hands.

"What is it?"

Boromir only grinned, placing the chain over her neck from behind and clasping it securely around her neck, watching her finger the pendant curiously before he moved her hair, obscuring it from plain view. "My father gave it to me when I was quite young. The White Tree is very important to my people, it signifies hope...new life. It is not the most decorative of jewelry...though it was cherished gift for a long time. I only hope it brings you the good graces it has given me, through my reckless lifetime."

" I cannot take this from you, m'lord."

"Is there another?" he finally asked, sensing that her torn demeanor was caused by more than just mere shyness.

Inisse paused, as the pained face of the Marchwarden came to mind. "My heart is confused, broken even. It would be malicious of me to extend my hand to such a gift, without proper cause or reason."

"Then think of it as just a token of gratitude from a friend. Know that I can always offer that and the aid of my people whenever you should need it," he reminded her, in a more pleasant tone, without any hint of pressure of deceit.

She sighed, pausing before opening her mouth to speak, as if taking a moment to clear her thoughts. "Then I will keep it safe for you, until your return. When shall I come?"

Boromir only smiled, his fingers lingering upon her shoulder for only a moment, as he was a man of honor and pride. He would not lay hands upon her unless given permission, or make her feel uncomfortable with unwanted attention. It was then that he spoke in a low murmur.

"Come to the river, in three day's time, before the sun rises. You have given me back my life, Lady Inisse, it is only fair trade, that I leave you with my heart."

She shuddered and nearly mewled in content as she could have sworn she felt the soldier's lips brush against her neck, feeling his warm breath against her skin. She was disappointed, as he walked away from her without a word, only flashing her a genuine grin, as he jogged along to greet and roughhouse with one of the halflings, Merry.

He left, leaving the elf as conflicted as ever. Was it fair to feel some undeniable attraction to the mortal, while still longing for any kind of affection from the ever distant Marchwarden?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but Hourglass is back up and running. This chapter deals with a sort of a breakthrough for Inisse and Haldir, but with the Marchwarden's so-so attitude will it last? This chapter deals with a more sexual encounter in the end, not graphic, however if this offends you, feel free to skip it!

* * *

><p>As the days passed, it seemed like an eternity for Inisse, as she couldn't stop thinking about what happened that day in the village, alongside the mortal soldier. The way his warm breath flitted against her ear, his kind gaze caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. Despite her initial protest, she kept the pendant he had given her close. She knew that soon, the Fellowship would be leaving and she told him that she would keep it safe for him. Often time, she would caress the worn metal under her fingers, marveling at the intricacy. The fact that Boromir had chosen to give her such a gift, one of such importance was enough to make her blush. It had been a cherished trinket from his father, the steward. While it may not have been the most extravagent of tokens, it meant something to Boromir.<p>

Spending time with the mortal soldier under the afternoon sun, playing games with his cherished hobbits, was full of such laughter. Though she knew it was best not to compare, in her moments of solitude, Inisse pondered upon her existence; what her life may have been like. There had been another like her once, an elf that had chosen to be with a mortal. While that elf met a bitter end, she only saw such torment in a much different light. Boromir the soldier was kind and good, to give up her grace and immortality would most likely lead toward a simpler, slow existence. The Marchwarden on the other hand was much different, cold with a serpent's tongue, driven and focused...though Inisse feared that in his few moments of weakness, when he allowed his desires escape, she would more often be left disappointed. She could no longer endure such agony, such pain, of the constant teetering of rejection, only for a sliver of affection.

She couldn't live like that, no matter how many years she had left on this Earth.

When she thought of the dwindling time she had left, her heart sank. The Fellowship would be leaving the shores of the Woods in the dawn. Lady Galadriel would see them off, giving gifts and proper boats for safe passage. The elves would do what they could to ensure that the group had what was needed for the journey ahead. She only hoped that it would be enough. Soon, she would have to bid farewell to the hobbits she had grown to enjoy such childlike company, and the mortal man who had grown closer to her than she ever expected.

_"She's been in a daze for almost a week. It isn't like her."_

It was no secret that she could hear every whisper spoken under soft breath. Inisse had spent the morning with friends, Revenalas and Eolynne. They had grown irritated by her distractions and rather passive nature, in a way, Inisse could not blame them. She tuned out most of their silly gossip and chatter and often sat in silence. However, she did not appreciate the chatter concerning her, especially when she was closeby. They thought of many theories, both knowing fully well that she had spent some time alongside Boromir was quite the subject for discussion.

_"Poor thing...to be rejected by the Marchwarden...and now the mortal is leaving too? She must be devastated."_

She hated when they spoke about Haldir, or Boromir; situations that they knew absolutely nothing about. Revenales and Eolynne sat by the water's edge, scouring the river's edge for pretty rocks or trinkets. Once in awhile, Inisse would hear them giggle, though she ignored them, pretending to be fully invested in the book she had brought along. Nothing truly interesting, one of the more historical literature that belonged to her father. However, she needed something to drown out their noise. Though as the minutes passed, she was growing more impatient and far less understanding.

"Will you two shut up! I'm fine, and if you would like to continue your gossip I'd appreciate to hear it, so I can at least defend my side," Inisse nearly shouted, knuckles white from gripping the edges of the book so tightly. Her skin became flushed as she exploded, unable to handle the taunting much longer. Eolynne apologized shortly thereafter, and for some time, Inisse could finally enjoy some peace. Although, such silence only lasted a few moments before she heard a familiar voice pipe up.

_"Inisse, look! It's the Marchwarden. He's coming this way."_

"Very funny Revenales, truly, it's hysterical," Inisse responded dryly with a roll of her eyes.

_"No, Inisse, really..."_

"You two, Eolynne?! Look-" Inisse snapped once more, slamming shut her book averting her eyes to the two young women whose expressions seemed only surprised and confused. Inisse didn't know why, until she looked past them, and saw in the distance, a grey cloaked figure approaching. As he got closer, she could make out some features, a broad jawline, silvery blonde hair and hollow, grey brown eyes.

Slowly, she stood to her feet, Revenales and Eolynne scrambling as the man approached, bowing in respect, speaking in a velvet soft tone, before the two women quickly cleared the path, allowing the man passage. Slowly he approached Inisse, much to her shock. When she caught full sight of the familiar face, she couldn't help but freeze.

"L-Lord Haldir?" she murmured, in words that only came out as a whisper.

His expression was hollow, his lips only showing some movement to speak, though he was not angry with her. His tone was not harsh or overbearing, as it had been of late. In fact, the Marchwarden seemed very calm. His tone was soft and his eyes held a glimmer of liveliness.

"I've come on behalf of the Lady Galadriel, would you accompany me on a walk? I fear such conversation requires privacy..." he told her, taking note of the two other maidens, who swooned at the presence of the handsome yet aloof warrior.

"For Lady Galadriel you say? I suppose, if I must."

She followed Haldir from the clearing, not glancing back at her friends as he led her into the all too familiar woods. He continued onward, until the clearing was no longer in sight. The trees and brush thickened, so much so, that by the time they had stopped, it must have been a few good miles away. Inisse had not ventures this far into the woods in a long time. Looking up at the canopy of the trees, she could barely catch any glimpses of sunlight.

"I've been this way once before," she began, smiling as she took a few steps ahead, remembering the sappy trees and the rippling of the river, only a distant memory now.

"I remember," Haldir mused with a wrinkle of his nose, as if repressing a memory.

"A time that was not so pleasant I assume?" she wondered aloud, approaching the man with a playful smirk, as he had trouble looking her in the eye, though even he could not help the smirk that fell across his lips.

"A difficult age, you were an adolescent then. Much more stubborn than a child, and yet so curious. I feared I would have to tell your mother I lost you in the underbrush."

Inisse chuckled, remembering the times year ago, when Haldir would lead her through the woods, or find her wandering on her own accord. He would show her the animals that lived in the trees, how to listen for the trees as they spoke to one another. Back then, everything was so much simpler. When she was young, the Marchwarden filled a void in her heart that the death of her father left behind. With time and age, her need for Haldir festered and morphed into something much different, no longer paternal.

It didn't take her long to search through her memories to find that particular afternoon, it caused a slight blush to form on her cheeks, but she couldn't help but feel some sadness.

"That was the day that you spoke of Numendril wasn't it? And I..." she began, chuckling at the memory. " I kissed you, and told you that I would find you a wife in her stead, or marry you myself when I became of age. Of course, back then...I was much too young to realize the implications of my words. I just remember you seeming so broken...so sad, and I wanted to take away your pain for you," she reminisced slowly, sifting through fuzzy memories in her mind.

Haldir only nodded, forcing a smile that resembled a wounded animal. Clearly, the memory had struck a deeply buried wound that had not healed entirely.

"You were but an innocent elfling then."

"And now?" she questioned, raising her eyes to meet his. In that moment, she moved closer to him, until her face was only inches from him. However, the soldier was frozen, hesitant. He could barely keep his eyes focused into her longing, pained eyes. He knew of the torment he was causing her, and he had not the courage to confront it.

"Inisse..please, do not do this..." he pleaded in a murmur, his cold eyes flickering with a dangerous vulnerability that had long been hidden.

She pressed her forehead against his chin, hiding her gaze from him as she choked back the tears that she swallowed into her throat. It only took a few moments for her to regain composure, taking a step away from him. "What do you want from me, Lord Haldir?"

"For your service, Lady Galadriel asked me to bring you a gift. She felt such unwavering loyalty and persistance in your task should be rewarded. Because of your efforts, every member of the Fellowship will leave these woods in the morning unscathed."

"A gift?"

Haldir didn't say a word, as his hand moved to his cloak, where he had retrieved a small ivory cloth pouch. Within, his large hands tenderly removed a thin silver cluster of jewels, assembled along several silver chains, twisted together like a vine.

Inisse stared in wonder at the glimmery beauty of the fragile object.

"It's beautiful...would you mind?"

"Of course."

Haldir moved behind her, ignoring her shudder as his hand pushed aside some of her golden ringlet curls, fastening the silver to its true purpose, as a headress, that hung on the back of her head, the jewels dangling to in unison. Inisse felt like royalty, as it was not proper of the majority of her kind to wear such extravagent jewelry.

"How does it look?" she asked, though she was met with silence.

"Lord Haldir?" she asked, confused.

When she turned, his expression was dumbfounded, though there was a sterness about him. He instantly tensed, and stared at her like he had done when she was a child, when he was angry or about to scold her. Something had hurt and severely angered him, though she didn't exactly know what it was, until she fingered the back of her hair, traveling down to her neck, where she felt the heavier chain of her secret gift. The token that had not been seen by any other eyes but her own, except for now.

Her eyes widened in realization, "L-Lord Haldir...I..."

Not saying a word, he only reached out to prod underneath the collar of her dress, removing the heavier metal pendant for all to see. For only a few moments he studied it carefully, speaking in a velvety liquid tone, that was very low, almost dangerous, dangling the trinket before her.

"It seems that you already were presented with a gift...is it from the human?" he asked, his eyes locking onto hers at the last words.

Inisse paused for a long time, before responding, in a wounded, guilty tone.

"Yes..."

The Marchwarden scoffed, his gaze sharp as vipers as he swiftly turned from her, pacing once, "Fate has been cruel to me once more!"

"M'lord," she began, going to him, reaching out to cease his rapid movements by taking hold of his arm. However, he quickly retched from her grip, casting a hateful glare upon her unlike she had ever seen. There was a fire of anger burning within the Marchwarden, his entire body shook and his eyes were wild, skin reddening in color from the neck upwards.

"Do not touch me! It has been you, tempting me, torturing me by dangling that human in front of my face every waking moment! And here you are, Lady Inisse, causing me guilt for turning you away?" he spat, speaking very close to her face now. "You would allow the mortal to touch you, take your hand, shower you with the mundanities of a human life in Gondor. You would birth children, only to watch them and the mortal die in only a few decades."

From that point onward, the tears spilled forth, as Inisse felt a heavy grief in her heart and a guilt that consumed her. She sobbed as she sobbed every last bit of frustration that ate away at her for years.

"I would rather face a short time of happiness than to chase after the dream of affection from a man who is made of stone! Ever since I had first bled, I wanted you to look at me with the desire that I did you. For years, I wanted nothing more than to be by your side. When I finally receive even the smallest reciprocation from you, you destroy my very being by deeming it a horrible mistake?"

The Marchwarden seemed taken back by her shouting, standing frozen as she moved away from him, taking a seat on a nearby rotted log, hiccuping away her last sobs, wiping away the few remaining spilled tears with her hand. She sighed heavily, her hands pulling knots into the sink of her ivory dress as she struggled to remain a calm composure. Her body wracked in tears and pain, so much so, that she did not notice the figure come from behind her, or the large hand brush against her arm, with a soft tenderness that was unlike the very man before her.

His words were like a liquid spell, confident yet calculating, teetering on the brink of the lust he had harbored inside of him for so long. His words were almost like an interrogation, as if she was a victim of war and yet...soft like the lover he acted upon in her dreams in the dark of night.

"You know that I do not willingly intend to make you weep, Inisse. I do not enjoy causing you pain," he murmured, as he took a seat beside her.

When she was finally able to summon up the courage to look at him, the sight of her glazed eyes and swollen cheeks caused him to frown, gently wiping away the last tear with his fingers.

She didn't say anything, for no words could come up from her throat. They were stuck, though the Marchwarden was still focused, he was not finished speaking.

"Does the mortal bring you such passion? In the warmth of his touch... the affection in his eyes that I do not give to you...?"

Haldir's words were quiet, though strained. Only when Inisse felt one of his hands move to caress the side of her neck did she realize he was trembling. Such contact caused her to shudder. She glanced over at him, confused, though his gaze was the most intense she had ever seen them...subtle, but it seemed as though every reserve in the Marchwarden was crumbling. As if his duty to Galadriel, his resolve, every fiber of his consciounce was cracking beneath him...and he, helpless to stop it; his only option to finally give in.

It was then that she felt time stood still.

Haldir inched closer to her, taking in the scent of her hair, breath upon her ear as he spoke, holding her form still as she shivered beneath him.

"Now I approach you as a man Inisse, and you will know of my intentions towards you...what they always have been," he told her, his words firm as his other hand slowly snaked along her leg, up towards her thigh. When he felt her tremble, he frowned.

_"Do not be nervous...allow yourself to feel_," he whispered into her ear. Inisse did not fear the man, as she knew he would never physically harm her. However, while she had adored the man with every fiber of her being, there was a dangerousness about him that intimidated her.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt every inch of his movements, frozen as his hand slowly moved to her inner thigh, past the skirt of her dress. When she felt his fingers inside of her, she couldn't help but yelp, not from pain, as the Marchwarden was gentle, though from the unusual stimulation of the intrusion.

Haldir made a shushing sound to soothe her, kissing alongside her neck to calm her, watching with a brief amused smirk as she would not open her eyes, firmly holding her balance by whatever she could grip onto.

_"I will not take your innocence here...that will only be by your permission, as **my** woman, should you so allow it_," he reminded her, his focus solely on her as his fingers continued to stimulate the intimate area in which no man had ever touched before.

"L-Lord H-Haldir...stop," she whispered, her breath heaving, embarassed by the wetness she felt between her legs. So many strange sensations, like a coil being constantly pulled back, begging to be released. She had no idea how powerful desire could be. Of course, she had wanted Haldir in the past, but having him touch her in such a way only solidified the need for him to take her as his own. She didn't want him to cease his actions, he knew that as well as she. The sensation of his touch, the feathered kissed along her neck and collarbone, it was all becoming too much for her; Inisse felt her head spinning as a powerful fire built up in the pit of her stomach, like a feeling of fluttering butterflies. It was like standing on the edge of a great precipice and she feared the outcome of falling.

Suddenly, her shaking hands gripped onto his arm that stimulated her. She sucked in a deep breath, feeling the fire about to consume her, teetering on the edge of her first release. Haldir must have been paying very close attention, he must have sensed it, for he instantly ceased his actions, leaving a very flustered, heaving Innisse in the wake of such an intense ordeal, blushing heavily and fixing her disheveled skirt to distract herself.

No words were spoken, though she heard the man chuckle ever so lightly.

She looked up as Haldir stood to his feet without a word, looking down at her, taking her hands only to place a slightly heavy object into her hands, closing them around the warmed metal. Inisse could only watch in confusion as Haldir took steps away from her, beckoning her with a gesture.

"It will be growing late within the hour, I will take you home to your mother," he exclaimed simply, as if nothing had happened between them.

Inisse opened her hands, to glance at what Haldir had given her, and it was the very pendant of the White tree, the gift that Boromir had given to her. In that moment, she adored and cursed the very friendship that had helped her through the struggle of Haldir's rejection.

Now there she was, rising to her feet to follow him back to the village, left once more with only sweet memories of their experience, in the shadows and secret of the woods. She assumed that she would now have to suffice with the Marchwarden's love in her dreams, though his words echoed through her head rapidly, like a chant, giving her even the smallest glimmer of hope.

_"As **my** woman..."_

What a stupid, foolish girl she was.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all! Here is another chapter, is is a bit short, but in Haldir's POV. This is a much shorter chapter then usual, so bear with me.

* * *

><p>He remembered everything, the shudder of her breath, the grip on his arm that craved stability and desire...as if he was her anchor, his presence the only thing keeping her rooted to the solid earth. The memory caused him to toss and turn in the wake of night...strange dreams and memories he had long since buried began to resurface. Haldir knew that in stepping further with Inisse, far past the threshold he had set for himself, it was like waking a sleeping tyrant. It would be even more difficult to sustain his feelings, his emotions that he was sure he no longer possessed. The question was, if given the choice, was he willing to make a choice between his duty and Inisse? Was he prepared to sacrifice so much...all for her?<p>

The only thing the Marchwarden knew...was the thought of her alongside the mortal was enough to make him physically ill. Seeing the necklace he had given her placed upon her neck...it caused something to snap within Haldir. He was conflicted...in turning his back on his duties, but unwilling to allow her to slip through his fingers. He guessed it was only a matter of time, as he did not give her the attention she desired for so many years...it would be natural for her to take interest in another...but he at least thought it would have been one of their own...did it really matter?

The sun was rather bright by morning, peeking through the forest trees as the elven army trekked through the brush. The soldier leading the way stepped from the group, along with another grey cloaked solider. He instructed the rest to move forward, taking the moment to speak with the one he called brother.

"Rumil, I need you to lead the men forward, as my presence is required elsewhere." The man began to walk onward, but his brother's words stopped him.

"The Fellowship are leaving elven shore...that is where you're going, is it not Haldir? Because you know that _she_ will be there, to say goodbye to him."

"My affairs are not any of your concern."

"Even if Lady Galadriel gave you specific orders?"

"Watch your tongue, brother! I have led the army for many years...do not deem me incompetent now," he snapped.

"Maybe not...perhaps distracted is a better word? It's been so many years brother...is Eleinwe's daughter truly worth the torment you have suffered? Perhaps it would be best to let go of your memories, you pain and of her."

"Eleinwe's daughter is worth more than you would know to speak of."

Without another word, Haldir continued onward, leaving his brother to lead the men onward. He disappeared into the brush, heading towards the river's edge, where boats were being prepared and sent off for the Fellowship to continue on their journey. The Marchwarden had no intent of bidding the companions sentiments of hope, no...his only concern was of the maiden that he knew would be there.

Regardless if she desired his presence, he would be there... as he always had been when she was young, whenever she needed him. His duty was to the Lady Galadriel, but he also held a duty to Inisse, as the friend when she felt pain, a father figure when hers had been ripped from her grip, and a lover in the darkness of night when prying eyes could no longer see.

He was the lonely soldier of shadows, but in some small way, he was hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all! Here is another chapter. This one is in Boromir's POV, it is also a bit of a shorter excerpt, but I felt a conversation between himself and Aragorn was important.

* * *

><p><em>"You should get some rest, these borders are well protected."<em>

_Aragorn had come across Boromir, during the first stages of his healing process. He was sitting alone in the dark of night, seemingly troubled over something. While the rest of his comrades slept, he was awake and alert._

_"I will find no rest here..." the ginger haired man replied, continuing on about Galadriel's affect over him, and the terrible visions he had witnessed through her eyes...the burning of the White City and the fall of Gondor. The man trembled and seemed to be defeated, lost in his cause._

_Boromir felt a hand grip his shoulder as Aragorn gave him a reassuring grin. _

_"These elven folk, are strange creatures indeed. I see her smile in the wake of night, when my wounds cause me great pain..."_

_"Lady Galadriel's visions are not an indefinite solution my friend, " Aragorn began, until Boromir looked at him in confusion._

_"It is not Galadriel who haunts my thoughts. The maiden that healed me...Inisse was her name. I feel drawn to her like a moth to the flame. No mortal woman had ever caused such a stir in me and I have had my share of serving maids alike. She is...something else entirely. "_

_It was then that Aragorn's thoughts were brought to Arwen, the lover he had left behind in Rivendell. It seemed Boromir had no idea of the complications his attraction would bring, it was best to end it now. Elves were immortal beings, she too would soon leave for the Undying lands with her kin. "It is best to forget, the beauty of the elves is most tempting, but you are unaware of the grief you would bring yourself."_

_"The Marchwarden, he had told me earlier this afternoon while I was training the young hobbits, to not overstay my welcome. What did he mean by that? Whenever he is near I can feel his eyes burn through me, as if I am as lowly as the orcs that threaten this earth." Boromir asked and Aragorn grew silent._

_Unlike the son of Gondor, Aragorn had known the Marchwarden Haldir much longer, he was not one to trust the likes of man as is. However, Boromir's wounds had needed the services of a particular elf, Inisse. While Aragorn knew not full details of their bond, he knew that Haldir watched over the girl for many years. He may have felt protective over her, as Haldir was not a man without his own demons...however in a way it seemed like something more. The man did not have the heart to bother Boromir's troubled soul with more disheartening news._

_He was also a man who knew the comforts of a woman's touch and desire...the way Haldir looked at the elven girl, it was a look of desire and longing. _

_"I would pay no mind to it, the elves and the dwarves don't exactly get along," he told him with a shook of his head. While Haldir like the rest of the elves probably didn't care for the likes of Gimli, it was not the entire truth. The Marchwarden may have been the silent guardian of the woods and a skilled warrior...the very stone pillar of Galadriel's forces...but he was still a man of desire._

She had to be here. The man had given her a symbol of his affection, was she not aware of such customs...could she not see the way he looked at her, the longing in his eyes? It was true what they said about the mystery of the elves, no mortal woman had ever had such an affect on Boromir. He would rid himself of the shackles of his vow, to the Fellowship, to the ring of power and to his father. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

Some of the woodland soldiers were helping his comrades push the boats along the river's edge, they were elven boats, given by the Lady Galadriel. There were three and they would grant them safe passage down the river. His strong, calloused fingers trembled as a familiar sight fell over the hill, of more elves descending down the hill, and he could not help but smile, a strange warmth filling his entire body.

His storm colored eyes searched and yet there was still no sight of Inisse, where had she gone?

"Inisse is with her mother...she will be here, she wished to bid farewell to the hobbits," a cold, stern voice bellowed like a rumbling storm. A husky male elf approached him, helping the other men push the last of the boats towards the water's edge, as if he could not wait to send the intruders on their way.

"She is well and grown. Can she not speak for herself?" the ginger haired mortal questioned, irritation brewing within him, for he knew the callous stare of the man before him, it as the Marchwarden, Haldir. This particular elf had not been fond of the presence of the Fellowship since their arrival, but he seemed to dislike Boromir especially, and while he was not familiar with elvish ways, he was also a man...and knew emotions such as jealousy and desire.

Haldir shot the man a hateful glare, as a dagger wound right through his abdomen. The blonde elf smirked slightly and tied the last rope, before standing to look Boromir in the eyes, though his tone was smooth as silk, it was as icy and unknowingly threatening as winter's first frost.

"She may do just that...but you do not need her to tell you that your kind does not belong in these woods. It is best you take your leave sooner rather than later, your lingering has lured in the orcs."

"I must go, I gave my word to young Frodo...as much as I would like to stay by her side, I cannot. I only wish to give her the proper thanks and farewell, it is the least I can do."

Haldir saw right through him, he too knew his true intentions and like a wolf to its prey, he would not shake his hold of Inisse...though Boromir was unsure as of why. Any fool could see that the Marchwarden was in love with the maiden. However, he would not claim her as his own, nor would he allow her even a smile from another man. It was as if the bond was almost paternal...or perhaps, maybe once it was...though now, he was not so sure.

"I think you have done just about enough here, son of Gondor. When the sun sets, I do not wish to see your face in these woods. Lady Galadriel will grant you with many gifts for your journey ahead, but if you decide to linger past your welcome, you will be considered an enemy and handled as such..." Haldir warned him, walking past the man as one of his men had beckoned him to their side and they vanished behind the trees.


	13. Chapter 13

"The sooner the Fellowship leave, things can return to the way they were. The darkness is closing in on these parts, every day that they linger it draws in more orcs, their numbers greaten by the second. This is not our war, and I will not risk the safety of our people for eight companions."

"This is just as much our war as it is the mortals, or the dwarves! We cannot hide behind the Valinor and turn a blind eye when Middle Earth needs every bit of strength it can muster!"

His tone was cold, as if disregarding that the men even mattered at all, and for that, Inisse clashed with him. She knew as well as anyone that the Marchwarden did not like to be questioned. Even still, she knew he was wrong, in his thinking and his actions. He was not the only one who wanted to push the war off on the shoulders of the mortals, as if they had no stake in Middle Earth, only to flee to the Undying Lands at a most opportune time. She knew it was not only about the war, it was the Marchwarden's jealousy and anger that was fueling his irrational behavior, there was no need for any of it.

"You do not know of the evil the hobbit has brought to these woods, the sooner it is out of our sight the better. I will not argue with you any further, nor will I risk our homeland for your infatuation with the son of Gondor."

His words cut like a knife, making it almost hard to breath, but she should have been used to his harsh words by now.

"So that is what you think? I am no fool, Haldir. Dark forces have already been spreading across the lands of men and elves alike. The orcs have come long before the hobbit brought the ring into these woods. As for Boromir...the man gives kind words and holds a gentle heart. I suppose this is where you and I differ... I cannot sustain only in the company of the forest.",

The Marchwarden's storm grey eyes looked over her and she felt her heart catch in her throat, her words had struck a chord in him, as he stepped closer to her. No longer did he keep his distance, reaching out his hand to gently caress her cheek, his gaze intense and yet knowing. Suddenly, his anger had dissipated, leaving a calmness that she remembered when she was younger. His question was simple, and yet the glimmer of sadness in his eyes broke her heart.

"Do you have feelings for this mortal?"

His words caused her to hesitate, as she didn't expect it. However, the words began to flow from her like a river and she was unable to stop it.

"When I was younger, your friendship and guidance was the anchor I needed when I felt lost, and utterly alone. Now I am a woman grown, and I can no longer be satisfied in your shadow. I will not wait centuries hoping that you may someday desire me, guided by grey sails. I still remember the first night you kissed me, the passion that you gave me then...and when you touched me, the thoughts sometimes kept me awake at night. Can you tell me truly that you do not still desire me? What do you want from me, Marchwarden?"

His face became dangerously close to hers, his gaze calculating and yet seemingly torn. Anyone could see that the man had been miserable for months, distracted even. So why would he not give in to what they both wanted?

The man sighed heavily, and took a long time before speaking, his tone hollow, almost pleading. "If things were different Inisse... if I had been born an elf free of responsibility, free of honor...I would have taken you centuries ago, you would be my mate and my wife...the mother to my children. But it is not so...my life...my purpose, belongs to these woods and to Lady Galadriel. The orcs are growing bolder, who else will have the strength to protect our people?"

"The burden is not yours alone to bear. If only for a moment, could you be selfish, and take what you, Haldir the man desired for himself?" She felt herself choke, and now she was nearly begging him, though the pain in his face seemed to match the sorrow she had felt for so long, she knew it well. She tugged upon the broach of his grey tunic, as he attempted to distance himself from her again.

"Please...m'lord?"

It was then that he smiled at her, a very small smile, but one that she recognized and welcomed. He used to smile at her like that, a long time ago, before things became complicated. Such a small gesture had meant so much to her back then.

"You are a vision of beauty, my dear Inisse... do you not know that? Do you truly think that I am without desire? Even a soldier is still a man at his very core...do you not think that my thoughts of you cause me to question my duty every waking moment, or succumb to lustful thoughts in the wake of night where no one else can see?"

"Then why must you push me away?"

She did not notice the tears fall freely from her eyes, until Haldir wiped them from her cheeks. It was then that she noticed the slight trembling in his hands, the uncertainty in his gaze.

"Because I must. You deserve happiness, and if the mortal survives this quest and brings you joy, then I cannot stand in your way."

The harsh slap across his face echoed through the stone walls, causing the Marchwarden to step back, staring at the maiden in utter shock. The rage in Inisse's eyes was unlike he had ever seen it, and yet he could not blame her for it.

"I was a fool, to ever have loved you. You are a coward, Haldir."

The bitterness in her tone stayed with him, as she pushed past him, rushing down the corridors. The sun's rays nearly blinded her when she reached the outside. She knew the woods as well as any soldier, it was not difficult to find her way home. Though she was too upset to be rational enough to seek out the trail marked for her, she just trekked onward, roughly pushing and snapping past any brush or branch in her way.


	14. Chapter 14

The Marchwarden had been injured in battle more times than he could count, nicked by blade and throttled from his horse. However, nothing could ever have compared to the harsh slap across his flesh, the agony and the shock he felt all at once...the look on _her _face, that anguished stare, it was almost too much for him to bear. She dismissed herself from him, as he had done many times before, without giving him a chance to say another word.

Surely, she hated his very existence...could he blame her? He had caused her much pain, as the temptation of the maiden had been torturous for him, for many years.

And everything came crashing to a cruel sickening halt only hours later.

_"My Lord Haldir, I bring grave news. There has been an attack...one of our own was caught in the crossfire.."_

"How did this happen!? I want answers Rumil, right now!" the Marchwarden rushed to the infirmary as soon as he had heard the news. All the while, his heart pounded so hard he could have sworn it would burst. He felt his stomach turning as panic and sheer horror shook him to the very core. He had not felt such a wave of emotion in many years and it was by far the hardest thing he had yet to deal with. In his fear, he took his emotions out on the person he saw first, which happened to be his brother, speaking with one of the elven healers. As soon as he came across the scene, he violently shook his brother's shoulders, screaming at him for answers that he could not give.

"Brother, there was nothing we could have done. We were not prepared for these Uruk-Hai, they came bearing the white hand of the dark wizard Saruman. We were outnumbered and unarmed. We forced them back, but not without loss. It is only a matter of time before they return. She was wandering in the forest, unarmed and without a horse. It is by the grace of the Valinor that she still lives..." Rumil answered solemnly.

Haldir was flustered, wiping the perspiration from his brow, still dressed in the armor he would have worn if he had lead the patrol as planned. However, he was distraught over his confrontation with Inisse, distracted. Had he stayed the course and carried out his plans, he wouldn't be burying his soldiers, nor would Inisse be lying there, helpless.

He arched a brow at the dark, broken arrow in Rumil's grip. Upon further inspection, the tip had been stained in blood. Haldir was silent for a moment, inspecting the object that he had ripped from his brother's grasp, allowing himself to calm slightly and regain composure. When he did speak, it was the harsh, deadly tone of a soldier.

" The beast that did this...I **want** his head. Drive the rest of them from our borders, gather whatever men you can muster, trained soldier or not. I will join you to lead them as soon as I am able," he began, turning on his heel, but Rumil stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, pleading with him.

"Please brother, I need you by my side, we need your strength and guidance. The woman still lives, is that not solace enough?"

_If I had not upset her so, she would not be in this predicament.._

Haldir didn't utter a sound, he gave Rumil a certain glance and the elf backed away. He knew better than to question the Marchwarden in such times, as he wandered down the dimly lit corridors, Haldir passed the rooms in which dying soldiers uttered their last breath. He came across the last room in which a dark haired maiden exited, carrying bandaging with her.

"M'lord Haldir," the elf maiden was surprised and quickly bowed out of respect, though she couldn't place why he was here.

"The woman in that room...how is she? Is she in any pain?" he asked somberly, with a hint of guilt in his voice.

The girl shook her head, "I've given her some dream wine to help with the pain, and cleaned her wound. With some rest, she should be just fine."

"May I?"

She nodded, "Be quick about it, she was asleep when I left her...but maybe she will respond to you."

With that, the maiden left to tend to others and Haldir entered the room slowly, to mentally prepare himself for the worst.

The room was stale and quiet, with a small light to illuminate his way towards the bed, where he stared down at the petite form of a woman, drawing shallow breath in sleep. Her golden hair was tossled, dressed in her underclothes, her hand wrapped in bandaging. It looked like the maiden he knew so well, but she was so much paler...the Inisse he knew had a rosiness to her cheeks when she laughed, a mischievous smile. The woman before him seemed like a corpse in a peaceful death.

_How did this happen...more importantly, what would he have done without her?_

Inisse had been part of his existence for so many years, he sucked in breath when he thought of life without her in it. Brushing a strand of hair from her forehead, he silently allowed himself to caress the skin, moving the quilt to reveal some bandaging at the side of her abdomen, at least it seemed so from what little he saw. He didn't want to wake her. From what the soldiers told him, she had been struck by an arrow of Mordor, laced in poison; had she not been brought to the medics as quickly as she had, Inisse would not have survived.

"Always getting yourself into trouble, you silly girl...Haven't you learned your lesson by now?" he murmured, chucking as reminisced memories of the past. Inisse had been part of his existence for so long, his heart nearly stopped when he would think of it without her...back then, when their friendship was less complicated, untouched by time or longing.

He took a seat at her side, brushing strands of her hair from her forehead, allowing himself to caress the skin. Much to his dismay, she did not speak nor stir.

"You know I cannot stay...I came as quickly as I could. I had to know for myself that you were alright," he told her, taking her small, clammy hand into his own.

He grew weary of the silence and found himself wondering, what would have happened had he not pushed her away? Would she have encountered the orcs? With so much at stake, had anything truly changed? These Uruk-Hai needed to be handled, and Haldir could delay no longer. He needed to guide his men and protect the realm as he had done time and time again. Yet, there was Inisse...who also needed him. He had caused so much of her pain and now, she was injured, because of him. Could his soul take on anymore weight? He already felt so tired, so weary, his heart was so heavy and yet so filled...with the love for his people, love for his homeland...and yet in that moment, the woman lying before him mattered more than all of it.

Why was it so hard to keep his promise, to protect her as he had done in the past? He had failed her once more and this time, he could not blame her if she didn't forgive him.

It was then that he realized nothing would ever be again what it was; he was in love with Inisse, he desired her to such a degree...for so long that he had forgotten the intensity of it, and the heartbreak that followed.

"I will get to the bottom of this, I promise you that...and I will keep our lands safe again. For now I will let you rest, but I'll come back. I won't leave your side again," he told her truthfully, placing a small kiss upon her forehead. He left as quietly as he came, not wanting to disturb her slumber. The marchwarden had other matters to attend to and left to retrieve his horse and join his men, to track the beasts that had dared crossed him.


	15. Chapter 15

A sickening crunch fell over the woods, as an elven blade was ripped from the skull of a fallen orc. The stinking beasts of Mordor littered the green soil, staining the lands in blood. A grey cloaked elf wiped his blade upon his clothes, coaxing his horse forward with whispers. He observed the area, making sure that there was no trace of the orcs in these parts. It had taken his group a few hours to track them. On foot, they did not go far and luckily it was a rather small group, they were relatively easy to dispose of. Saruman had the power of surprise over him at first, but the retaliation was far sweeter.

"M'lord Haldir! We found it trying to cross the river!"

One of his men had brought forth a larger Uruk-Hai, weakened by the arrow in its back, being restrained by two elven soldiers. The Marchwarden could have guessed it was the leader of the horde and once his eyes fell over the filth, his eyes grew dark as a brewing storm.

Pressing the blade to its neck, the creature hissed a him, which caused him to press it further to its putrid skin. "Your kind was nearly successful in taking something from me. These woods have been well protected by our guard...Did the white wizard send you? If you fail to answer I have no problem freeing your head from your wretched shoulders," he questioned, showing the orc the painted iron helmet.

"You cannot hide in these woods...Isengard is growing strong with fire and blood. All of Middle Earth will fall to our master. The she-elf will not be the last to die," the orc bellowed, spitting at the elf before him.

Something snapped within Haldir, in a flash of lightning his sword slashed at the orc's neck, freeing its head from its body in a spray of blood.

"I have all of the information I need. Inform Orophin and Rumil to dispose of the bodies, burn them...throw them in the river, whatever you must. The patrol will be doubled for now, I will not have another incident like this again. The orcs are growing in number...I will go and speak to the Lady Galadriel, but first there is other business I must attend to."

"Why must you seek words with our lady?" one of the soldiers questioned.

"Because, it is very likely that we will soon be going to war," Haldir responded bluntly, as he turned on his horse to check other sides of the forest, to make sure there were not any left alive, and to check on his men. Once the bodies were disposed of and all was clear, he led them back home. Despite all of their efforts, he knew that his people were afraid. The women kept their children close and men of all trades were being summoned to patrol. They were no fools, they knew they would be called upon if Lorien was in danger of war.

The Marchwarden was exhausted, mentally and physically. By the time they had reached Lorien, it was nearly dusk. His men had gone to put their horses to stable and rid themselves of their armor. Haldir was going to do the same, until a figure approached him. Only until it came closer, did he recognize the fair face and golden hair he recognized so well. At first, his heart nearly stopped; he thought it was Inisse well and healed, coming to greet him. However, this elf's beauty was different, she held wisdom and an elegance that came with age. She was not the elfling of wildfire he had grown so fond of.

"Eleinwe...what is it?" he asked, stepping down from his horse. "Is it Inisse, is she alright?"

The woman smiled, "She rests...today she is better, she seems stronger. She even seemed to stir when I held her hand."

"But she does not wake?" he asked, disappointed.

Eleinwe shook her head, "The wound was deep, but her medic says it is healing and they have managed to remove the poisonous toxins. She has a strong will, I know she will be just fine. When I visited with her...it was strange, in her sleep she asked for her father, she hasn't mentioned him in many years."

The woman was clearly distressed, her disheveled appearance gave for lack of sleep and worrisome thoughts. She reached out her hand to his, and in that, Haldir could at least give her some comfort, and encouraging words.

"I believe she will recover in time, do not worry Eleinwe. She has Atheo's spirit, that is for certain."

The woman smiled sadly, "Thank you, m'lord Haldir. May I ask something of you?"

"Of course."

"Could you go see her? I believe it would do her good, to have you by her side. You were, after all, her knight for so many years."

In that moment, he could still picture the small curly haired elfling with flowers in her hair. " I will, I give you my word as protector of the realm. I cannot stay long, pressing matters force me to seek counsel with the Lady Galadriel."

-0-

The woman thanked him, and left him to his task. It was then that he began his trek to the heart of Lorien, Caras Galadhon, the city of light and residence of his Lord and Lady. The outskirts were riddled with tall trees and thick moss, and when he reached the ivory towers, he knew that he could find rest. He tied his horse to a nearby brook and dismounted, starting his climb up the stairs. He knew that she would be waiting for him, Galadriel had been gifted with a second sight. She often knew his thoughts and decisions before he even made them.

"My lady," he announced, falling to his knees in a bow.

The lady in white was a haunting presence of beauty if he ever saw one. Her face held a terrifying softness her hair encased in a silver crown, her ivory silk robes falling to the ground, fluttering as she stepped down the stairs to meet him.

"Melon, your heart is heavy. What troubles you?" she asked.

"The orcs of Isengard have breached our borders. I fear more will come," he began, unwrapping the fabric prison to reveal the bloodied orc helmet he had brought with him.

Galadriel traced her fingertips along the helm only for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing as if the entire scene had played through her mind. "This is the work of Saruman. It seems as though his forces are stronger than we thought. You are my most trusted advisor Haldir, you've protected the realm for many years. Is it war you desire?"

"I fear for our people, I fear for these lands. My mind has been in a fog for so long...yesterday the veil was finally pulled back, as I almost lost someone dear to me. I do not desire war, but if it is what must be done, I will gather whatever strength I can muster. Perhaps Lord Elrond will give us aid...or the elves of Mirkwood?"

Galadriel listened to his words intently before speaking in a calm tone, " It seems as though war is inevitable. This threat is not just the threat of men. Our kind's time on this earth is nearing an end, we will retreat into the West, but that does not mean we should give up now. There is still hope, Marchwarden, bleak as it may be...and the second that light goes out is the moment doubt is cast into your heart."

"Then I will call for arms, our patrol will be doubled and if I can gather enough reinforcements, we will ride to Isengard and meet them head on. I am torn, m'lady...but your counsel has helped me see more clearly...it usually has that effect."

"Something more is weighing your heart...it is not the orcs... it's Atheo's daughter, isn't it?"

Haldir was silent for a moment, before meeting the haunting gaze of the elven queen. "She is growing stronger, but I fear for her recovery."

"She is strong...it may take time, though I feel she will recover. Her heartbeat is strong. She holds her father's spirit."

"Atheo's loss was difficult, he was one of my best soldiers. He loved these lands, and our people."

"As do you. You have performed beautifully in your task, Haldir. You have been a trusted friend and council for a long time. You have been faced with the choice of opening your heart to another before. Do you not think it is time to allow yourself the opportunity to see for experience it for yourself?"

"If I distract myself, I fear my duty will weaken. It has already happened, had I not been distracted, I would not have had to bury five of my men."

"Saruman's forces were bound to infest these lands, it was only a matter of time. The orcs are like a parasite to these woods...already they are starting to decay...the fire and destruction, I often can feel the trees' pain."

"And if I fail to protect it?"

"You are only the strength of one man, for too long you have placed the weight of an army upon your shoulders. Our people will only prosper with the strength of allies. As one, we may stand a chance against these dark forces. Men and elves alike, we are starting to lose faith...and I fear once all hope is lost, we will perish into ruin."

"And what if I fail to protect her? Numendril perished despite my efforts...I could not bear to lose Inisse, not again." His despair then turned into a glimmer of anger, "She has been tempted by the likes of man."

Galadriel smiled lightly, " The son of Gondor? I have seen into his heart, his affections that may have began as a curious infatuation, are true and sincere. Inisse is no longer a child, she grew tired of waiting in the shadows for your heart to change course."

The Marchwarden was silent for a moment, before a thought crossed his mind. "My lady, have you seen her future?"

"My gifts are not without fault, my friend. What I can tell you is that from what I have seen, she could have a chance at happiness. Even if she gave up immortality, she would bear children and linger on once Boromir has perished...and even then, the thought of you will never truly leave her."

"So if I decided to travel to the Undying Lands by her side...?"

"The presence of impending war has altered my visions greatly."

"I fear that I have kept my heart...my very soul a shield of stone for so long, I may be the cause of destroying us both."

"Prosper without fear, in your heart or in your duty. Your faith will see you through these dark times. Perhaps the girl may give you solace that the woods cannot?"

There was a long silence, before Haldir spoke up once more. "I appreciate your counsel, my lady. I will return to discuss other matters, and reaching out to our kin. Until then, I will do what I can in Lorien. I can promise you that this unfortunate even will not happen again."

"I trust your judgement Haldir, I will wait for your return."

-0-

He bid her farewell, and began his return to his journey home. It was nightfall when he reached the infirmary and he could not find a medic in sight. They had most likely turned in for rest, but he knew the way to Inisse's room. Light by candle was his only guide, as he opened the door and found her sleeping soundly within. Once more, he took a seat by her side, and glanced at the cloth and bowl of water at the table by her bed. Gently, he dabbed her forehead, relieved to find her resting peacefully.

"You will be at peace to know that I have disposed of the orcs responsible for this. Our lands are safe again, for now. I fear that war may be upon us, and I will lead the men into battle, as I have done many times before. However, I fear leaving until I know for certain you are well..." he began, finding comfort in their solitude. He was drained, and caressed the fabric on her arm, in attempt to soothe her.

"Do not fret, your Marchwarden is here. I apologize, I could not hold to my promise...I have tried to keep my distance, but it seems I put you in danger regardless," his hand moved from her arm, to caress her cheek ever so softly, in an affectionate gesture, his eyes never leaving hers.

Right down to his bones, he felt his resolve crumbling and the fire, the desire within him threatened to take hold, and engulf him in searing flame. He had fought it for centuries and being weakened by the troubles of war and loss, he felt weaker then ever before. He no longer had the strength to fight, nor did his heart want to any longer. At the very depths of his heart, he was more than a vessel of war, his heart was alive and beating, shielded by a stone wall, that was cracking at the center.

His furiously pounding heart nearly stopped when he saw her hand twitch and her eyes slowly flutter open. She seemed confused, as if her vision was fuzzy, seeing someone else in place of him. He gave her a few moments of space, to comprehend where she was and what had happened.

"Haldir?"

The soft whisper of his name from her lips was the breaking point, in that moment, he let go of any inhibition and doubt he still clung to, and leapt straight into searing flame.

His lips upon hers came in a heartbeat, crashing down with a gentle caress, but a restrained force that begged to reach surface. Inisse seemed surprised, but she did not stir or fight him, instead she reached up her hand and caressed his silken blonde strands of hair.

When he pulled away from her, there was a silence, followed by a small chuckle.

"I heard your voice...only a little. I thought I was just dreaming...perhaps I still am."

He shook his head, "No, you are awake, which is a great relief. I have come to see you as often as I could...I apologize, that I wasn't there to protect you from those beasts..."

"You cannot blame yourself. I wandered farther then I should have...I am no longer a child, these woods are not as secure as they once were. I should have known better, but my judgment was clouded. It was of my own making, do not trouble yourself with guilt. You carry enough weight on your mind." What of our people...my mother? Is she well?"

"I sent my men as quickly as I could. All that remains of the orcs is ash. We lost a few soldiers, but they were given an honorable burial just this morning. Our people remain safe for now, your mother is well...she worries for you. She will be glad to know that you are awake. Do you feel any pain?"

"Mostly fatigue, the pain is a dull annoyance...the medics have tended to me well, I suppose I should be thankful I will only leave with a scar."

"You will not have to worry, I won't leave your side again. I will not put you at risk a second time...nor our people. If these lands must be kept with war, it shall be done. Lady Galadriel has suspected the same."

"I'm sure her eyes can see what we cannot, you should trust her guidance."

"I'm afraid she will require my presence now more than ever. Now that the Fellowship have left these shores, we can focus on our next plan of action. She seems to have hope in the hobbit, but I cannot see it."

"The burden he carries seems to weigh heavy on his heart, only time will tell if he shall succeed."

"Lord Boromir has left?"

Her concern caused a flicker of annoyance in him, " He has. The attack occurred only a short time before his departure. He waited for your arrival as long as he could. Does that upset you?"

She paused a moment and then spoke, struggling to sit up, but took no help from the man beside her. " Even though you do not deserve an answer...yes, a small sting. Though it did not compare to being faced with a horde of orcs...not knowing if I would ever see my mother again, or you...Why have you come, m'lord? Your intentions have been made very clear, I shall pester you no longer. I have considered sailing for the West with my mother."

Haldir took a moment to gather his thoughts, as she stared at him blankly, almost pathetic, as if waiting for him to shatter her heart once more. He tried to sort through the thoughts and feelings that had plagued him for so long.

"For so long, my duty to the realm...to our people, was what kept me breathing on this earth, it what was I thought I needed to survive...and when Numendril left this life, I used battle and sword to ease my pain. That was until I met you...do you remember? You were just a small thing then, consumed by grief over the loss of your father. I was content to fill the void that he left behind, as the innocent friendship filled something within me. Then, your adolescent games and teasing stirred something within me, something that I felt was wrong and tried with all of my might to ignore... and I find that I no longer have the strength to do so. I surrender myself to eternal fire, and to you, Inisse. I will protect this realm, and never put you second, I desire you by my side...if you will have me. I do not wish to share you with a mortal, or any man for that matter. I will show you my desire for you, what it always has been, in time, when you are well again."

He had left her without words and when he expected to feel shame, he only felt relief, as if the suffocating hand from his throat had finally been released. Her eyes became glassy, as if tears would threaten to fall over, and then she began to crawl towards him.

"You must stay in bed, your wound is not yet healed!" he warned her, growing uncomfortable, as if he knew what was about to unfold.

"That is the purpose of the medics," she responded, ignoring the small discomfort she felt, as she reached to cup his face with her hands and kissed him with all of the passion and gentle, loving caresses that she felt for so long. Much to her surprise and utter joy, he did not pull away from her. She was used to him disregarding her, as if their coupling was no more than a mistake. Instead, he returned her kiss with the same vigor, groaning as her hands traces over every ridge of his body. His skin felt as if it was on fire, he had never known such passion...such intimacy...his coupling with Numendril so long ago was nothing like this. Inisse had been an extension of himself for so long, without her was like being deprived of air. He pulled her closer, by resting her upon his lap and he knew that by crossing this threshold, there was no returning from it.

His desires as a man craved nothing more than to indulge in her tempting caresses, rip her underclothes from her body and take her for his own. The lonely nights where he succumbed to lustful thoughts and slumber was nothing compared to this moment. However, he managed to keep his composure, knowing that her health was still fragile, and he did not wish to hurt her.

Eventually, she needed to pull back to draw breath and they stared into each other's scorching gaze.

The dim candlelight lit her smile, as his affections seemed to draw new life into her ocean eyes. The faint glow made her appear as a goddess in the flesh. In that moment Haldir was certain that he would never desire another woman in his life, nor would he ever love one as deeply.

"M'lord...your kiss is like fire," she stated, breathless, as he pushed her tossled curls from her face.

"Then burn," he replied, taking her lips onto his once more, indulging in the pure euphoria that he had denied himself for so long, wrapping themselves in one another's embrace, as if some divine force would dare rip them apart.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Tell me the story again Haldir, the one you told me last time."_

_An adolescent elfling, past grown the age of an innocent child but not yet a woman brushed through the dead fall leaves and underbrush. The forest was preparing for winter, the greenery was not as lush anymore, the trees preparing for their yearly slumber. _

_"Which one was that now, Inisse?" a gray cloaked man asked, following slowly after her, as if cautious. He kept his distance, but his eyes never left her, always silent...as if he was watching her every moment. The child knew him well, for many years he had been her silent guardian and a trusted friend. _

_"When Ada went to battle, and he was the bravest and the strongest there ever was!" she replied excitedly. He told her that story a few times, it was exaggerated, but even so many years after the tragic loss, it gave her some comfort. He did not mind telling it, if it made her happy._

_"Your father and I went to war many years ago, there were orcs invading the lands between Lorien and Mirkwood. He was brave, and he was loyal to our people. While other men were afraid, he took up his sword and lashed out at every enemy he could find...there were so many of them. One of our men had fallen, and I tried to help him, I was distracted and that was my downfall. If your father had not been there to take the arrow, I would not be here with you now. I owe him a great debt, and I was proud to ride alongside him...and call him a friend."_

_He could still remember the day grimly, the blood...the screaming, and having to bring back his dead men to their grieving families._

_Instead of being upset or shed a tear, the girl only smiled. "Naneth says he was a hero."_

_"And that he was," Haldir responded._

_"When I grow up, and become a beautiful lady, I will marry a brave, strong man, just like he was, but not a soldier." she told him, picking some of the few colorful flowers there were left in the grass. _

_"Not a soldier? Are they not to your liking, child? There is Aesar, son of Adamar...or Durlan, son of Gilvas. Both have potential to become men of the guard one day." The marchwarden was amused, smirking. For one so small, she was so opinionated. He then took a seat on a nearby rotting log, to take rest. Inisse often visited him between patrols, and some days, he was wearier then others._

_She approached him, until there was little distance in between them, putting her smaller hand onto his._

_"I don't need a soldier, because I have you. You will always be my friend, I can always come to the forest when I need you, right?" she asked, and in that moment, the Marchwarden was speechless. Inisse had never kissed a boy before, she often teased and laughed at them along with her friends, but Haldir was different. _

_That day__ was when she kissed the Marchwarden for the first time, it was brief and innocent...and he scolded her for it afterwards, but she was more curious than anything. Only until a few months later, when she truly became a woman, did things begin to change. She saw things in a different light, felt strange butterflies in her stomach around others her age. More importantly, she began to saw Haldir in a different light, confusing as it was, he was no longer the surrogate father she craved in a time of vulnerability. _

"You look much better today,"

It had taken a few weeks of much rest, but the medics have done their job well, and Inisse was on her way to recovery. Very soon, she would be released from the infirmary and she could return home, to her mother and friends that missed her. While they visited, there was one whom was the most consistent. He came every evening, under the cover of night, even when he was fatigued with patrol and training his men for battle, and long counsels with Galadriel...he still made time to see her.

"The medics have done their job well, I couldn't have asked for it to go any smoother," the woman replied, changing the dressing to the wound that was once atrocious, now slowly scarring. Most of the tasks she could do herself, as she was regaining her strength and energy. She looked slightly disheveled, but no longer pale and sickly.

"Do you need help?"

She chuckled, " I may not be completely healed yet, but I am not incompetent, Haldir." She rose from her seat and approached the man, whom seemed a bit more tired then usual, and placed a light kiss upon his cheek. "Your meetings with Galadriel, what has she advised?" she asked, curiously.

Haldir seemed a bit surprised, but smiled, "I can hide nothing from you, can I ?" he replied teasingly.

"You usually do not come to me when the sun is still high in the sky. Clearly you have come to tell me something, and it has you troubled, I can see it in your eyes. You have gone without sleep. What is it?" she asked, with some concern in her tone. She reached out to touch his arm, as if to tell him that she was there for him, that he was not alone. It was a gesture that he returned, his hand caressing hers as faint as a soft wind.

He paused a moment before speaking, as if the words were hard to utter. "This darkness, it will only spread. Saruman's orcs are growing by the number, strengthened by the power of Sauron and Mordor. The likes of men cannot fight this battle alone, and we can no longer hide in our own shadows...these woods are dying, and if we do not act, everything will crumble into ruin. Our kind's time on this earth is soon over, but that does not mean we cannot fight back, in the time we have left. You were right...and I was a fool to be so blind. But now I fear in doing so we will be going to war. After speaking with Lady Galadriel, it seems that she has spoken to Elrond of Rivendell. He has assembled a council, and she asked me to accompany her."

His words caused her heart to drop, out of fear and a light sting of pain. Finally, he was coming towards the light, admitting his desires to her...and now he would be leaving? For how long? She knew it was for the good of their people, but in that moment she felt a bit selfish. The previous night was a euphoria unlike anything in her entire existence. Would the gods dare take it away from her now?

Even still, Haldir was the Marchwarden, and his duty came first. She knew that, and would not dare question him.

"For how long?"

"Factoring in travel time, I would say that we would return in a week's time. Our men's numbers have grown, I have spent time training them, making them stronger. So when I do leave, they will be able to patrol our borders and keep our people safe. I have left my brothers in charge in my absence. "

"I see, would it sound childish of me if I didn't want you to go?" she began, murmuring in a low, saddened whisper. He responded by lifting her lowering head to meet him, caressing her cheek with his thumb and forefinger, his expression affectionate and yet serious... the same loving gaze he gave her when she was young.

"Do not be upset, I will not be gone long."

"It's alright. I will prepare your horse for you, and whatever else you may need. You will not have the time, your patrols have doubled and training the new recruits... I will help you with whatever I can. I am almost well enough now where I can do so. The medics say I will be able to leave in a few days, will I at least be able to say goodbye?"

He sighed, "No, I don't think so."

It was crushing, and she stared at the floor to prevent him from seeing the tears that welled in her eyes. He stood from his seat, and pushed her hair from her face.

"Inisse, look at me."

She did, and she only saw him chuckle, as if it all was one big laughable joke.

"What is so funny, Marchwarden?"

"You did not let me finish. I was going to leave here, with bittersweet tidings to keep me company, but then I soon realized that no matter how brief the journey, I did not wish to take it alone. I want you to come with me, if you find yourself well enough to do so. You are my strength and in these dark times, I fear that I can no longer stray from your side...that is, if you decide to accompany me to Rivendell."


	17. Chapter 17

Goodbyes were never easy. Inisse counted down the days until she would leave the security of the woods, and venture off to Rivendell. Lorien had been her home, her safe haven for so many years, that the idea of leaving petrified her... in the beginning. The woods were decaying there was not one of her kin that did not suspect it, that couldn't sense the danger and evil that was coming. Not even the sacred realm of the elves were safe anymore. The only option was to stand up and fight, and with Haldir by her side, she felt there was so safer harbor.

She only took what was necessary with her, leaving behind silly trinkets and possessions that would only slow her down. In the last days, Haldir visited her less, he was busy finishing to prepare the men for his departure. They needed to be ready to defend the woods if need be. The man was exhausted, his patience wearing thin, she could see it in his eyes. The few times he did catch a glance at him, he moved as lightly as a hollow shadow.

Bidding a brief farewell to the few of her close friends was difficult, even more so leaving her mother behind. However, Eleinwe understood, and comforted Inisse in her short time of doubt.

_"Go, darling. Haldir carries so much onto his shoulders. You may not hold skill in war, but sharing the burden with him may help our people more than you would know." Eleinwe wrapped her daughter in an embrace, staring into her doubtful gaze with a hopeless smile. She seemed to carry the hope and faith that Inisse lacked, in her moment of doubt and fear._

_"Is this not longer what you want?"_

_Inisse shook her head, "It isn't that. I've waited for this for so long...I just, feel helpless, in a way...I suppose."_

_"Haldir and his men will keep you safe, he has never wronged you in the past. He has made good on his promise, he always had."_

_"What if I fail him?"_

_"You won't, I have faith."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because...I know what it is like, to be young and in love. Many years ago, your father was my Marchwarden."_

Her mother's words echoed through her skull, pulsating like a great wave, as she looked at the strong arm that was extended to her. She hesitated a moment, staring up at the grey cloaked warrior, dressed in a gilded bow and arrows and a blade by his side. "Are you ready?" he asked her, as if sensing her uneasiness. She could hide nothing from him, his eyes read her like an open book.

She glanced around at her mother, and her kin, whom had gathered to watch the few soldiers take their leave. They seemed solemn but proud, and as she stared up at the man before her, Inisse knew truly in her heart where she belonged. Her place was no longer in the shelter of the woods, it was by the Marchwarden's side. Perhaps he would never truly be hers, he would always be a man sworn to duty...she would never have him all to herself, and she could live with that. Finally knowing his feelings was enough, she could perish content having some of him, but to go on without him was impossible.

She took his hand, and he pulled her onto his horse. She gripped onto him tighter as he took up the call, urging the line of men on horseback to follow after him. Trekking through the forest was a bit uncomfortable, but in time they reached the open fields. The sun was so bright she felt it almost blinding. The sight itself was breathtaking; the sky was so blue and crystal clear, the vast green hills that stretched for miles.

She could only imagine what Rivendell was like; it was said that the ivory towers resided upon a mountainside, above crystal clear water. From what she heard from other elves lucky enough to take the journey, it was a glorious sight and Lord Elrond's hospitality was most generous. Inisse knew once they reached the fortress of their distant kin, they would find refuge. It was the difficult task of getting there that worried her.

The darkness was spreading and there was no telling what creatures lurked in the night. Finally, she felt as though she was now ready to stand on her own two feet and face it, on her own. Haldir had been her pillar of strength and comfort for so long, but in such uncertain times, who was there to protect him? She had to be strong, like her father would want her to be.

There was so much more to the world then she could ever dream of. Middle Earth held beauty in the most unexpected ways, the woods had kept her hidden for so long. It was so overwhelming and exciting at the same time.

"There is more to Middle Earth that lies beyond our woods," Haldir explained, in a calm tone, as he kept his horse at a slow trot for the time being, his men following behind.

"The earth still holds beauty, it is as if the darkness it."

"The evil of Isengard suffocates an area slowly, soon you will feel it...the thickness in the air, the pain of the trees...all of it ties together. Soon, I will need you to hold on tighter, as we must find safety by dusk. Do you trust me, Inisse?"

"With my life."

"Then you need not worry. I can promise you this, that there is no safer place then here by my side." His tone was confident, simple, as if nothing was holding him back. She gripped onto him tighter, as he kicked at the sides of his horse, urging the beasts forward, hooves rumbling like thunder, the group moving as fast as the wind. In that moment, she could have sworn she could fly.


	18. Chapter 18

_"You must eat something."_

_The hand outstretched offered a small square object wrapped in leafy wrapping._

_"I grow tired of lembas bread, I don't want it," the young woman grumbled, growing agitated by the pestering. She had taken refuge by the small fireside, where some of the soldiers still lingered and others retired to bed. _

_"As do we all. Regardless, I will not leave you be until you do." The man before her held a firm gaze, he would stand there all night and coax her to his whim, if need be. It only took a few moments, his liquid velvet eyes drew her under his spell. With a sigh and grumbling of some foul words in elvish, she took the bread from him, ripping off pieces until he seemed satisfied._

_"Satisfied, Haldir?" she questioned._

_They had been traveling for days, tired and hungry. Finally, the horses seemed as though they could not go on much longer without a good rest. The men had set up a small camp along the outskirts of the forest, where they were hidden from plain sight from orcs and other creatures. Such coverage gave them an advantage of surprise if such a dilemma arose. It seemed that the gods were on their side, as they had been left undisturbed for the past two evenings. Though one could not get comfortable, they had to be on the move by the morning, otherwise they may not make it another night._

_The longer they lay dormant, the higher the risk. They couldn't stop longer than what was necessary._

_"You are a difficult woman, Inisse." His words were laced with a mild amusement._

_"I have been traveling with the likes of filthy men for days, and you expect me to be simple and complacent?" she raised a brow._

_The Marchwarden chuckled, "I apologize if your arrangements are less than luxurious, m'lady...but we are in the midst of total war."_

_"Do not poke fun at me Haldir." _

_"What do you desire of me, Inisse?"_

_The man did not mean to make her angry, but it seemed that she was not impressed by his teasing. In that moment, the scene before him seemed to deteriorate around him, the fire and his camp gone. He found himself wrapped in the warm embrace of the young elf before him. Confused, he tried to pull away, to question her, only to be gently pushed to the ground, falling atop the thin furs and fabric that had served as his bed within his tent._

_Inisse was straddling him, fiercely laying kisses along his neck. It was a euphorically mind numbing sensation, but the Marchwarden's resolve would not crumble so easily._

_"I-Inisse, what are you doing?" he murmured in a husky groan, as his hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They moved over her hips and abdomen, tracing every and any inch they could. Despite his protests, his mind and body did not seem to want to stop anytime soon. The muffled groans and moans that she enticed from him was pure evidence of that._

_"I want you to touch me, m'lord. Make me yours...we both have waited long enough," she whispered into his ear, as she ground her body into his own rigid form. _

_"Inisse...stop this at once," he murmured, it wasn't the right time. He had wanted to approach the situation so much differently, but in a time of such uncertainty, why wait? All of his doubt, all of his cautiousness seemed to be null in void the second she pulled away from him. With a simple tug of a few laces, her dress fell over her shoulders like a gentle ripple, exposing herself to him from the navel up. His eyes hungrily drank in every dimple in her pale skin, her flawless petite form, the rosy hue of her cheeks and the soft curves of her breasts. To him, she was perfection, a goddess in the flesh and in that moment, he wanted nothing as much as her._

_His primitive need as a man took over, and when their lips crashed together, he nearly saw stars. He was completely lost in the elven maiden, powerless to the fiery lust that overtook him._

"Haldir? What is it?"

The man felt a firm jab at his ankle, which seemed to have caused the horse to move forward, as it had been stopped. His men had been traveling for some time, across sloping fields and mountain passes. It seemed as though they had been traveling for miles along a hilly rock path, that was until their destination had been clear. Glittering stone towers in the distance, overgrown with lush greenery and glorious waterfalls.

"N-nothing. I was weary from the journey, distracted," Haldir responded to the woman who clung to him. He then turned back to his group, urging them forward. He lead them across a stone bridge, that stood over a large river. He marveled at the incredible carved statues of elven warriors before them, and the staircase that led to the great fortress, house of his distant kin. It seemed as though their arrival did not go unnoticed, as a tall, dark haired elf descended down the corridors, displaying all of the courtesy that he could give.

"Lord Elrond, it is good to see you well," Haldir greeted, dismounting his horse and bowing in respect.

"And you, Marchwarden. I've been expecting you, Lady Galadriel informed me of your journey days ago. You and your men must be weary and hungry. Come, let us feast and allow yourself the opportunity to relax. There will be time later to discuss more pressing matters. After all, it is your reason for coming."

"I have no need for rest. If I may be so bold as to request counsel as soon as possible? However, may I introduce Lady Inisse, daughter of Atheo of Mirkwood. She is a special companion and not used to such a tiring journey as my soldiers. If you would be as so kind as to escort her to guest chambers? She has no need to be present for such matters and I fear she will need proper rest."

Elrond did not hesitate, observing as the man carefully helped the maiden down from his horse. He could tell that the woman held some significance to the Marchwarden and even if she didn't, he had no qualm with the simple request.

"Of course," Elrond replied, beckoning a smaller elven maiden forward. "Alessa will see to Lady Inisse, and you and I will have words."

Haldir thanked him, and turned to the confused Inisse.

"I must leave you for a little while, will you be alright?"

She nodded, "Go, there is no need to worry over me. I'm quite tired anyway. Will you come for me in the evening?" Inisse asked. She wasn't truly tired, but didn't want to worry Haldir. He seemed exhausted and the last thing she wanted to do was cause him unnecessary stress.

The Marchwarden only smiled, and she took the hand of the elven maiden, who led her away from the group. His men began to disperse and took Haldir's horse, while he followed Lord Elrond. In a blink of an eye, it seemed that they were gone. While she did not know what kind of matters they were to discuss, it wasn't her place...she knew that it was serious. Even such a serene setting of Rivendell was not immune to the troubles of Middle Earth. She could sense darkness in these parts as well, causing the trees to ache, infecting the land like a slow moving parasite.

It was only a matter of time before all Middle Earth fell to ruin, if action wasn't taken.


	19. Chapter 19

"This sickness is spreading to Lorien, it is worse then I expected. We can only hold faith in the Fellowship, as these times grow darker. It has been known for many years, that our time was nearing. If Middle Earth survives through this, the age of man will begin. Have you considered taking the ship into the west?" Elrond questioned, his words falling from his lips with an unwavering calmness.

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow myself to do so just yet," the Marchwarden replied, his thoughts turning to a certain she-elf. "I must defend the realm, and give aid in battle. Man cannot fight this war alone. If we have the resources and the men to spare, then we must help. We are also of this world, so it seems that the weight of it also rests on our shoulders," he replied simply.

The two men overlooked a stone balcony, as Elrond sat in his chair of bronze, hands clasped together. The large table before them seemed an appropriate place to take counsel, with only the company of the sounds of nature, it provided the privacy needed. "There is no denying your bravery, Lord Haldir. However, I will not hold hope where there is none. The Lady Galadriel had told me of your arrival, and I will give words and a warning. You know of her visions, just as well as I. This war will not end in our favor, it will destroy all of Middle Earth and even if elves and men were able to join forces as they had in the past...Saruman is moving forward with the strength of Moria and Sauron behind him. I fear that this is a war we cannot win. Defend your lands, keep them safe, and when the time has come, gather your people and the woman that you brought with you, take the ships to the Undying Lands and do not look back." The elder elf's expression was grim as he spoke in a tone of a man who has seen war and death a thousand times over.

Haldir's eyes narrowed, "I have traveled through rain and treachery for days, seeking your counsel and you tell me to take my people and flee?" he questioned, confused and angered. He was not a man who would turn his back on those who needed his aid, nor would he bow to the likes of orc-scum.

Elrond rose to his feet when the Marchwarden began raising his voice. "What do you think will happen to this world when the cities of men fall? Orcs are burning villages, slaughtering thousands in their wake. Once proud kingdoms of men are crumbling into dust...and now what remains? Rohan's king is ill and without the proper strength in arms to defend his own people. Denethor is Gondor has fallen mad and refuses to see reason! Soon enough, I will be doing the same. My people will be leaving the security of Rivendell for the shoreside. Can you not see it? Your woods are not the only place falling prey to this darkness... they know what is coming. Even Rivendell is beginning to decay, slowly but surely it will fall into the same despair and by then it will be too late. I will not risk my people to wait and see what chaos unfolds."

"We should stand and fight against them. When have we let evil become stronger than us?"

"We do not have the strength in numbers to do so on our own, not this time. Our kin is scattering, only few remain in these parts. I have called out to our distant relatives for aid and I receive no word. Do you have the strength to go against the tens of thousands lingering in Moria...not to mention the hundreds that are breeding in Isengard. Saruman is building an army, one large enough to crush everything in its path. So I will ask you once more Marchwarden, do you have the strength to stand against him?"

The Marchwarden was temporarily speechless, hesitant for he knew Elrond was right, but did not wish it to be so.

"That is what I suspected, you would not lead your men into mere suicide. Your attempts at bravery would be in vain."

"As would be trying to convince you otherwise?"

"We have had words, and now I must put an end to it. If aid is what you need, I am able to send some of my men back with you, to compensate for your recent loss. It will keep the orcs at bay until you are able to make other arrangements."

"My apologies, Lord Elrond," Haldir began after a long pause, bowing slightly, as his expression hardened like a calm before a storm.

Elrond raised a thick brow, "There is nothing to apologize for, what do you mean by this, Marchwarden?"

Haldir's tone was as hard as stone, knowing that if he required help, he would get no such advice here. "Thinking that you could help my Lady or my people, it was a mistake to come here." With that, the man turned on his heel and left, as his mind races with thoughts. He was angry, anxious and fearful all in the same. He came to Rivendell seeking counsel and hoping to recruit the soldiers he needed to ride out to meet the enemy head-on. He knew that with his most recent attack, his numbers were pitiful, in comparison to what he needed. Without Rivendell's aid, and the likes of Mirkwood scattering further into the forest, he was running out of options.

By the time he had left the company of Elrond, it was nearly dark...late dusk to be exact. His worries carried heavy upon his shoulders, fear for Middle Earth, for his people...and for Inisse. How could he protect her with dwindling strength and minuscule faith? The guest chambers that Elrond had taken them to were occupied by his men, all taking advantage of the opportunity to rest. However, within only a few minutes of pacing, Haldir knew that he would find no sleep.

Instead, he took to the woods, the only place where he felt as though he belonged, and granted him inner peace, enough to relax and free himself from his suffocating thoughts. Haldir had spent so many years in the company of tree and rock, he felt as though it was the only place where he could find solace. Perhaps if he listened closely enough to the whispering of the trees, they would give him an answer...where should he go from here?

Before he could go mad from stress, upon pushing past the excess brush, he came upon a welcoming sight. Inisse seemed to have taken comfort in the same refuge, sitting by a brookside, that seemed to feed into the larger bodies of water in the heart of the elven realm. Once, he would have been satisfied to admire her beauty from afar, illuminated by the pale moonlight that was trying to peek out from the clouds, and chuckle when he saw her smile. Back then, his duties remained elsewhere, so he had to be content with being her lonely shadow...but not anymore.

Slowly he approached, moving light as a sprite through the thick brush and branches. When he came close enough and placed a hand upon her shoulder, she jumped right out of her skin.

"Lord Haldir, you scared me half to death!"

"My apologies, I told you that I would come for you when I was finished."

"Was your meeting with Lord Elrond successful?" she asked, but judging from his tense body language and dull eyes, she could only guess that it did not go as well as he would have wanted.

"Let's not speak of it, I grow tired of the musings of war. Do you care for the company?" he asked.

The maiden nodded, "Come and sit. It is a perfect view of the moon from here, Rivendell is beautiful, isn't it? It looks like it came from a dream," she began, admiring the lush scenery and ivory stonework in the benches and such that littered the entire forest.

The man smiled, and sat beside her. "You look exhausted, why did you not find rest like the others?" she asked.

"I could find no rest, my mind I'm afraid is most restless."

"Is there any way I can help?"

Haldir paused a moment before speaking, "For weeks my mind and body have been stretched thin. I wish to occupy my thoughts otherwise, tell me something that I do not know, it can be a story of nonsense, I care not."

"Alright, I think I can do that. Do you remember when I was young, and I came to see you? You showed me all of the different trees and animals in the forest, and answered all of my questions with a marvelous did so many things with me that my father wasn't able to do, back then, I was sure he had sent you from the other world to be my friend and look after me," she began and was pleased when the Marchwarden smiled.

"You did not appreciate the woodland snakes," he reminded her, as if reminiscing on a pleasant memory.

"No, I did not. I still don't...vile little creatures that they are," she replied with a disgusted smirk, moving behind him to lightly rub his shoulders. The man seemed so tense and so very tired, she felt pity for him. If there was something she could do to help him relax, she would do it, no matter how small. As she rubbed his shoulders, she heard him groan in appreciation and his muscles loosened, and as she took in the earthy smell of his silken silvery blonde hair, she found herself lost in him. She remembered the first time she saw the Marchwarden, his stormy gaze and broad jaw...he was a pillar of strength and yet did have the capacity to be gentle and patient. Back then, at first she thought he was her father, returned back from the dead to come home to her. As she aged, the thought of him would have kept her awake half of the night...and in that moment she found her heart pounding within her chest.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he questioned, much to her confusion.

"What?"

"I could hear your breath in my ear, it seemed as though you were having trouble," he replied, turning his head slightly to reveal a glimmer of curiosity in his brown eyes and a devilish smirk, as if he knew exactly what was going on, " Come here, Inisse."

She felt a fire flood across her cheeks as she sat there, mumbling nonsense, trying to form words but all she did was stumble over him. His gaze upon her was like a fiery inferno and she was helpless to its pull. Before she could make herself sound like even more of a blubbering fool, he ceased her words by pressing his lips to hers, and moving his hands to her torso, effortlessly pulling her onto his lap.

Inisse didn't know what caused the sudden desire within the man, perhaps it was the place of solace that they both clung to? Perhaps Haldir felt more free, able to be himself and act upon his desires as a man and not a soldier in the comforts of the woods, away from prying eyes...void of all responsibility. Even if it was short-lived, it was an intense as any blaze and she felt herself growing weaker in his embrace. She had seen this desire only a few times before, when his resolve had crumbled and he lost control, only for a few moments before he denied her once more.

However, this time was different. He was not holding back, nor was he apologizing for any mistakes. No, ever since she was ill, the Marchwarden had changed and while she very much enjoyed the affection, she felt as though the years of built up tension between them would very well kill her.

As their mouths fought for control over one another, it took her some time to break free him his hands that grabbed and roamed every inch of her body, every curve that he could reach. She slowly managed to pull his tunic from his body, revealing ivory skin, and a nearly flawless vision of muscle stretched over bone. His body was not lithe like others of her kind, he was strong, his form hulking and lightly scarred from years of battle. His eyes burned with desire, the aching longing of a man. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life, not even the sights of Rivendell could compare to what was before her. Lightly, she curiously traced her fingertips over hardened flesh, and the silvery scars of old wounds that lined his chest and shoulders.

He pulled away from her long enough to raise a brow, " What are you doing?"

"You have...many scars. I've never seen a man like this before," she admitted sheepishly. Of course, Haldir knew her better then anyone. She had spent many days in the wake of night, visiting him in the woods, indulging in forbidden kisses and caresses. She had been told that he had courted elven women in the past, but he knew well enough that she had never before been touched by any other man.

"Do I displease you, m'lady?"

"No, you are a vision of beauty Lord Haldir," she told him truthfully and basked in his sudden soft smile, as she trailed feather light kisses upon his shoulders, where his scars lay.

"But what you wish to know if I have laid with another?" he questioned after a long silence.

Her lack of a reply was the only confirmation he needed, and he spoke up once more, taking his hand to her chin to force her to look up at him, caressing her cheek as his words of liquid silk poured from his lips.

"I had already lived for some time when you were just an elfling. I would be lying to you if I said I did not have others, but none of them have ever made me feel the way I do about you. When we first met, that day with your mother...I knew then, that I would never be able to stray from your side, whether you grew to love me or not. If you would allow me the honor of being the first man to have you, I would also be yours...and never seek out another for the rest of my days. Besides, having prior knowledge holds its advantages."

It was then that he moved his hand underneath her dress, caressing the wetness between her legs, smirking as she moaned and writhed under his touch. He would go no further, as to not frighten nor overwhelm her, but he was losing his nerve and the fabric of his pants grew uncomfortably tight from his growing arousal.

"Yes, it seems as though you are ready for me now. It is like I had told you before, when the time was right, I would show you what my affections have always been towards you, and I will go no further without your consent. So I will ask you once more, Lady Inisse, would you do me the greatest honor?"

So many thoughts and feelings washed over her at once like a great wave, and she could barely comprehend what he was saying to her, nonetheless believe it. After so many years of rejection, his smoldering gaze could not be denied now, he wanted her...as she had wanted him, for so long. Every memory of him flashed through her mind as her heart pounded in her chest, so fast she thought it might explode. There was a long silence, before she placed a kiss upon his forehead and only uttered a single word.

"Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter deals with sexual situations, if this offends you feel free to skip. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Do not fear m'lady, I will be gentle this time, but I will not hold promise for future nights..."<em>

His words sent a cold shiver down her spine, as if every single nerve ending was on fire. There was nothing that could have distracted them, with only the company of nature, they were free to express themselves. The Marchwarden did not seem to hold back, peppering her skin with kisses, worshiping in her body which terrified and excited her at the same time.

His fingers found the laces of her dress, untying them slowly with delicacy. Inisse instinctively grabbed at the fabric as it began to fall from her shoulders, but he stopped her. "Don't do that, I wish to see you. Do not feel ashamed...look at me," his silken voice was strong, as his hand raised her chin to look up at him. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he peeled the loose fabric past her arms, exposing her creamy breasts in the moonlight. Haldir couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her.

"You are beautiful Lady Inisse," he murmured, his shallow breath quickening as he traced a finger along the curve of it, smirking as goosebumps pebbled her skin.

That smirk could have killed her right then and there. When he rose to his feet, she raised a brow but could not help but drink the sight in; his broad shoulders, strong arms, and gorgeous silvery blonde hair, intricately braided, his silhouette illuminated by the pale glow of the moon. She had never seen anything more lovely.

"What are you doing Marchwarden?" she asked.

" Throughout the years, I have seen pieces of you...in your moments of weakness. Now you will see me, all of me, as it was meant to be," he explained, beginning to untie the laces to his breeches, tearing off every inch of heavy wool fabric until he was left with nothing, but fair, well muscled flesh. The man stood tall, as a soldier should have and not once did he break from her gaze, his eyes hard and focused. Once the initial shock and flustered embarrassment wore off, the maiden could not help but stare.

"What worries you?" he asked, as if he could sense her nervousness, when he moved to sit beside her once more, playing with the golden curls of her hair.

"I-it won't fit," she replied in a hushed whisper, referring to a certain appendage of his. If there was any way to die of embarrassment, it would have happened ten times over. She was no silly girl, she knew very well what happened when men took mates to their beds. However, staring at it, tall and attentive just caused her to be skeptical.

Haldir seemed amused, as he let out a hearty chuckle, raising a thick brow. "Our kind has been doing this for many centuries my lady, I do not think it is any different now. Do not worry, I will be gentle, and never force you into anything you are uncomfortable with. Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded, "I've wanted to be yours for a long time. I suppose I'm just nervous, it will pass."

" I will not lie to you, a woman's first time is not always pleasant. I will be gentle, but there will be some pain. But I will teach you, and show you how to enjoy your body...and in time the pleasure will follow. Do you understand?"

Any doubts she had were quelled at his question, she did not want to stop or make him think that she was unwilling. The enormity of what she was about to do cleared the fog in her mind for a moment; she looked him in the eyes, something that was difficult to do once he proclaimed his intentions. His stare looked hungry, desperate, licking his lips like a predator. Finally, he wanted her and did not hide behind excuses or duty. So why was she so intimidated by the man, so stuck in her own vulnerability?

Perhaps Haldir was feeling just as vulnerable as she was?

Inisse took the length of him into her hand, and Haldir's eyes were locked upon her. He seemed surprised, but when her fingers began to move over him, the moans and wetness that eventually covered her fingers confirmed that he enjoyed what she was doing. In time, his hips bucked in rhythm with her hand, as she experimented with paces, watching in wild curiosity as he threw his head back and moaned, cursing the gods, as if there was a great tide threatening to drown him. Something was happening and just when she thought she would witness the crescendo, he seemed to regain his senses and gripped her hand tightly, stopping her ministrations.

"What is it Haldir? Did I hurt you?"

He stared at her, as he tried to catch his breath, seemingly struggling to return down from a treacherous climb. "No sweetling, entirely the opposite. If you kept going, I wouldn't have been able to hold on. " he admitted and the thought of the strong, abrasive Marchwarden coming completely undone into her hand was enough to make her thighs moisten. " I had lost my focus, if only for a moment; this night is about you, and now it is my turn."

It was then that the Marchwarden appeared to take total control, removing what remained of her dress, lying her back in the grass, fully exposed before him. Now there was no fabric barriers between either of them, and Haldir found himself completely entranced by the warmth of her ivory skin that was silk to the touch, moving his hands and lips over every crevasse, taking in the delicious scent of her as his mouth ghosted over the delicate golden curls between her legs.

Hovering over her, their mouths crashed and collided against one another a thousand times. Desperate hands gripped and tore at one another, as if some divine force threatened to pull them apart. Inisse mewled sheepishly as the Marchwarden finally pulled away from her, inspecting her form, tracing lazy circles over his skin that caused her to shudder; down her neck, around the tips of her breasts, past her navel, gingerly tracing her knee and inner thigh.

He could see her body was betraying her and how it sang when he touched her a certain way; the growing desire was evident in the wetness coating her thighs. Inisse was a little girl no longer, and Haldir knew he would be content to make her writhe in his arms for the rest of his days if she allowed it.

He was moving a finger along the seam of her inner thigh and Inisse felt every nerve ending in her body catch fire; she wondered if it was possible to die of lust. Every bit of logic screamed on the inside as she gasped, "Please." Nimble fingers stroked the seam of her lips, slipping one between slick flesh. He smirked as her body responded, letting go of her insecurities as she moaned, keeping her still in place as her body nearly jumped in anticipation and surprise.

It was a foreign intrusion, but his fingers were skilled, and when his thumb brushed over the tender nub of flesh, slow tantalizing circles were torture but the Marchwarden seemed to drink in every moment of it.

His touch was lightning and she was jerked up by her arms into a sitting position, legs still splayed wide. He gripped the soft curve of her backside, forcing them closer. Soon enough, it became a point when more was necessary when he had his fingers buried deep within her, and she had hers wrapped around the hard length of him. Hitching her legs around his waist, Haldir kissed every inch of neck and collarbone hungrily, even biting at it at time, as if he was some type of ravenous animal.

Inisse felt lost in her own pleasure, closing her eyes and gasping his name, completely at the mercy of the lone soldier. traced the strong ling of his cheek, and felt her heart expand. He was otherworldly and exceptional; his hair smelled of rain and pine. She could touch him, and she did, feeling his hard, strong skin against hers, while she writhed in his strong grip around her, keeping her still as she began her slow, torturous climb to a powerful release. His eyes were closed, seemingly focused upon taking the journey with her, every move and whine she made seemed to arouse the man ten times over. He simultaneously kissed her and entered her with a second finger. She writhed on his hands, desperate and wanton, and pressed her breasts upwards for his other hand to caress and pinch at the hardened tips.

"Do you have the slightest notion of my desire for you?" he questioned, his tone husky with arousal, his fingers plummeting into her once more, with each question that slipped from his lips, murmuring sentiments into her ear as she cried out.

"H-Haldir, don't...you should stop," she whispered, gasping for air, helpless in his grip.

"I will not, I want to see you experience this, with my eyes only. Allow yourself to feel, let go of your doubts. I know you are close," he began, grunting as his arousal rubbed against her back with each movement. "Do you know what it was like? How difficult it was for me to watch you grow into a woman before my eyes, to see your body change and never allow myself to react? To toss in the late of night, wondering what you looked like absent of your pretty silk dresses, dreaming of your innocent face writhing beneath me, just as you are now.."

"Then why did you deny me?" she whispered in between pants.

"I felt to desire you in such a way would betraying your father. When you were small, you were the child that I knew I had to look after in his stead...a sacrifice well repaid. The only child that I would likely ever know. The years continued on, and I knew I could not keep my word. Seeing you with that human crushed any sliver of resolve I had left," he told her. He smirked, seeing her chest heaving, her entire body trembling and twitching before him, it was a glorious sight indeed.

Slowly building in tension, all she could think about was how much she wanted him, and for how long. Finally, it was happening and she couldn't help the pounding in her chest.

"Let go of yourself, for me, my love."

His words were lustful poison, and she felt herself slip from the great precipice, falling into the deep ocean, spiraling further into a wave of ecstasy that she didn't know existed. Haldir held her close to him as she rode out her release, crying out his name as she soaked his fingers, moving with her body, lulling her with soothing whispers as she began her descend, spent and exhausted. He sat with her for a moment as her body slowed and she fell back into his arms.

When she was spent, they tumbled into a mess of limbs and leaves. Haldir laid Inisse onto her back, hovering over her pushing her legs apart as he positioned himself. His eyes burned into her and she felt the warmth of the sun, smiling as he took her lips into his once more. The kiss was long and intense, meant to distract her from the momentary discomfort that was to come.

She was nervous, but did not wish to deny him. He had been patient and she could tell that it was painful for him to wait much longer. She wanted to give him everything, so she would give him this.

Slowly, he slipped himself inside and pushed past her barrier, watching her intensely as she cried out in pain. It was not a sight he was used to seeing, and his eyes resembled that of a wounded animal, but his movements ceased, allowing her some time to adjust to the size of him. It was uncomfortable, and foreign, feeling stretched to capacity, feeling the fullness of him inside of her. There was some pain and he seemed to apologize her with light caresses and kisses.

"Be still, Inisse, " he whispered, planting feather light kisses on her eyelids.

There was no comparison, all soft touches and questing fingers could never compare to this joining, this complete meshing of bodies. He moved within her, their foreheads touching, breaths gasping together. His hands cradled her head, and at every delicious hitch of his hips, she moaned. Soon, he was on his hands, pelvis checking harder against hers, and they were spiraling higher, tension close to snapping. She watched him above her, the definition of her years of fantasies laid out before her.

His brows furrowed, body laboring, harsh guttural moans escaping him when he couldn't contain them. She watched him as she ignited, body reeling, inner muscles clenching, electric spasms running through her veins, mind becoming sick with pleasure. It was the same fire he spoke of, and in those last few moments, years of pent up tension and desire came to fruition. Skin slapped together as he held her thighs, pulling her closer to him, to angle himself as deep inside her as possible. She watched him cry out, groaning like a beast, face tilted upward, beautiful in the moonlight as he came, chanting her name like a mantra as he descended from his high, his movements slowing, until his thrusts were very few and he found himself totally spent.

With a heaving breath, he fell into a mess of brush, catching his breath as he pulled her on top of him, to lean upon his strong chest. He reached for his cloak, which he wrapped over her, to keep them warm. There was a long silence, and it didn't take long to Haldir to break it.

"What is it?"

"In truth, all of this doesn't seem real."

He kissed her forehead tenderly, "No matter what becomes of our lands, of Middle Earth, I will protect you...you do know that?"

She couldn't help but smile, "You've never led me astray before. I have always been yours, Marchwarden."

He chuckled, his stormy eyes staring into her with a tenderness and affection that she had rarely seen before.

"As I have always belonged to you, m'lady."


End file.
